Damned To The Depths
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: Time changes things, usually for the worse. Jack and Ana find themselves in a hard spot when a raid goes bad, an exlover returns and trust is put to the test the cost demanding. Will Jack square up or will Ana pay the ultimate price with her life?
1. Not Probable

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

Author: J.L.Dexter

****

Rating: Lessee- that's a tough one. How 'bout PG-13 cause I try to maintain some sort of dignity on this site since young kids read this stuff.

****

Summary: It's a Jack/Ana- Will/Elizabeth- Butt kicking, adventure wielding story and you still need a summary?!

---

The sun shone brightly, the wind was just right with enough force to be helpful and cooling, the ocean was calm and the skies were clear. Plunder had been high and each raid had been prosperous and done without so much as a casualty. Supplies were abundant, moral was soaring and the victory celebrations in the end were jovial. One could say luck had been shining down upon the _Black Pearl _and her crew.

And no man better delighted in this thought than Captain Jack Sparrow; captain of said lucky ship and crew. 

He had his ship, his crew, his plunder, his lovely wife and of course, his occasional bottle of rum, and each day, things only seemed to be more and more in his favor. Jack gripped the helm tightly, a smirk on his face as he thought, _Life can't possibly get any better than this._

Below on the foredeck, several of the crew went about, their daily routine taking place. Swabbing the decks, manning the sails, oiling the cannons, tightening the rigging, furling the sails and of course, the sporadic off key singing of Jack's personal favorite little ditty. 

__

Ah, yes, Jack agreed with himself, _Life is good. _

From the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of brown and black and his grin grew wider as he turned to what had captured his attention. He gave a small bow and held out his hand, his fingers grasping those of a much smaller hand than his own. "M'lady," he greeted with a dip of his head.

"Rogue."

Jack quirked an eyebrow, his arms encircling the waist of his young bride. For eleven months now, Jack had been happy to just have Anamaria in his arms and in his bed beside him. Not much had changed, except once the crew discovered the bit of news, not only did they celebrate, they offered new found respect for the captain's wife. Both Jack and Ana couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs had somewhat been behind it all. 

The old sailor had been the first to find out, though he had his suspicions at the time. Quite unsuspecting to Gibbs had the news come as he and Jack shared a bottle of brandy late one night, each equally drunk, when the announcement had slipped from Jack's tongue. Gibbs hadn't said much of anything except a disgruntled, _'It's about time,'_ and offered a hearty slap on the back.

A superstitious old fool Gibbs seemed to be, he never really believed that Anamaria was bad luck, and he had personally told her so after he heard of her taming the wild Captain Jack Sparrow. Ana had blushed and thanked him with a friendly hug and quick kiss on his cheek rewarding Gibbs with a blush of his own.

So here they were, eleven months after the _deed _and things were great as far as Jack was concerned. But some things had been concerning him as of lately. One concern being Ana. She had grown unnaturally quiet over the past months and it seemed to Jack that she was declining more and more of his offers to _celebrate _their victories.

He figured maybe she was still adjusting, but one would think after almost a year of the same routine, the other would be well acquainted with their new environment. But Jack didn't press the case any knowing that the few times he had, she had refused to share with him, offering of herself to sooth his worries and cease his constant badgering of her behavior. 

The time they spent together had dwindled so it was when Ana was in a giving mood that Jack was all too happy to comply. 

The pirate captain tightened his grip on the young woman in his arms. She seemed to be in good spirits if she allowed the closeness and his touch and Jack took advantage of the acceptance while it lasted. Ana turned in his arms, her back to his chest as she rested her hands on the helm, gently guiding the ship.

"Where are we headed?"

Jack placed his chin in the crook of her neck and shrugged. Ana raised a hand and reached back, her palm stroking Jack's face as she shifted to gaze at him, their lips meeting. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat causing Jack and Ana to break apart, both turning toward the sound to see Gibbs standing there a smirk on his face.

Ana pulled out of Jack's grasp, her dark eyes full of sadness as she cast one last glance at her husband before walking away. As she passed Gibbs he greeted, "Ana." She replied with a silent nod before disappearing. The old sailor glanced at Jack and asked, "Still not lettin' ye near 'er?"

Jack frowned at Gibbs and huffed, "I hope ye have a good reason for interrupting me."

"Aye, I do, Jack," Gibbs replied shuffling toward him. "Cotton's parrot spotted a ship 'bout 6 knots East o' here."

"Merchant?"

"Not sure. Blasted parrot wouldn' tell us."

Jack nodded. "Then by all means, Gibbs. Ready the crew for a possible raid."

"Aye cap'n," Gibbs answered as he headed to the foredeck. He stopped and looked at Jack. "Sorry fer interruptin' ye and the lass, Jack."

The pirate captain waved him off with a nod before concentrating on the horizon, his mind scheming out a plan of action for the ship that was due to feel the wrath of Captain Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl. _

---

Ana sat at the desk in the cabin she and Jack shared her head in her hands. She had been hoping to talk to him, but it seemed every time she got up the nerve to do so, they were interrupted. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to tell him when she had the chance, but she knew it had to be done. 

__

What do I tell him, she thought dryly. _Hi Jack, look I just wanted to say that, I can't go on the raids with you anymore. Jack, I'm tired of killing. I'm tired of plundering. _Ana shook her head. She had to tell him _something. _He was getting too suspicious and she wasn't sure how much more of his insistent prodding of her problems she could take. She was tired of raiding. She was tired of the fighting, the killing. It was simple- Ana was growing tired of being a pirate.

There were others things to life than roaming the sea, even if she was with Jack. Don't get her wrong, she loved Jack with everything she had to offer, but she was the last person to admit her defeat when it came to his winning charm. Jack had never said those words to her and she in kind had not repeated them. Ana just assumed those three words were nothing but reassurance, and she sometimes found herself wishing she had it; but she knew Jack loved her, despite his lack of saying so. It was in his touch, the way he looked at her and kissed her. She was his everything.

Ana sighed as she glanced out the small window in the cabin, a soft breeze entering and gently caressing her hair. How she wished she could just tell Jack what was bothering her. Months ago, if someone had told her she was having these feelings or having trouble telling Jack what was on her mind, Ana would just have laughed at them. _Oh how things change as the years go by and when you're, _Ana stopped short. 

It wasn't the years that caused her to feel this way. It was her occupation. Ana's father had been a respectable banker, the son of a wealthy Englishman whom Ana never met in her life. Ana herself was raised in a society much like the one Elizabeth was brought up in, and now here she was, a pirate and… the wife of one as well. She absently started twisting the silver band on her left hand as she lost herself in thought.

__

Why did you have to be so dashing and charming? Ana thought with bittersweet emotion. _Why didn't I just walk away from you? Because- because I lov-_she was suddenly cut off as the sound of a cannon firing echoed through the cabin. 

Ana jumped from the desk and rushed to the deck, her eyes taking in the sight before her. Theywere alongside a ship of equal size and splendor of the _Pearl, _flying a red flag that wavered above blood red sails fluttering in the breeze. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes skimmed the ship, her mind registering its name on her tongue. "The _Belladonna?_" she whispered as she made her way to the helm.

The ship didn't strike a single cord of recognition in her as she reached Jack's side, her hand readied above her sword should she need it. She caught her captain's stare and frown, but ignored the silent signal he sent her way as she said, "Do you recognize her?"

With a defeated sigh, Jack gazed back at the ship before him. "No, I don't. You?"

Ana shook her head no and tilted her chin. She squinted as she saw someone appear at the railing and stare back at them. He was tall, lanky to say the least with broad shoulders and close-cropped brown hair. His eyes were beady, the glow of the fading sun providing an evil glint in them as he smiled at Jack and Ana, his expression sinister. 

He was obviously the captain of the opposing ship, the crew running at his beck and call. For some reason she couldn't explain, this man did offer a bit of familiarity to Ana as he leaned against the railing, his eyes blankly trained on her and Jack. 

"Well, well, well- if it isn't the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," the man called out to them, his head slightly dipped as he studied the two pirates.

Ana felt Jack bristle beside him, but it was the feeling of her own blood going cold that worried her as she immediately placed a name with the voice of the captain. Jack felt her shiver suddenly as she backed up, her eyes full of what he could only denote as fear. He made note of her fearful expression as he reached for her, his fingers brushing against her arm as she glared at the man on the other ship and hissed with malice, "Derrick."

---

__

Warning: The following information below is an advertisement to further the banning of Sanity R' Us, and further promote Insanity. We strongly recommend that anyone holding patent rights to Sanity to discard it immediately. Sanity is very harmful and destroys many things in life. In reference to those who have done away with their Sanity, the committee of the ROI will be handing out Insanity at the nearest N-Sane-N-Da-Brain. Quantity is limited, hurry while supplies last! 

****

A/N: (evil, evil laughter.) That's right, just when you thought it was safe to exhale and relax! On a note- Ana's past roller coaster isn't over yet, and it won't be for a while. The line of PotC stories I am currently writing, Anamaria is my protagonist. And Jack is her faithful, rum drinking, swashbuckling, addlepated, boat thieving (commandeering, for the sake of pressed charges) sidekick. And along for the ride are Will, Elizabeth, Norrington and Gibbs. And also a hippo! (Well, not really the hippo, but it was fun to think so while it lasted.) 

So without further ado, I bring to you, the end… of… my author's notes and the end of this chapter. Which was proudly brought to you by our Sponsors: **_ROI_**- Where Insanity reigns all year long. And **_N-Sane-N-Da-Brain_**- Who'd have thought Insanity could be so much fun? 

-J


	2. By Right Alone

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

- Chapter Two

---

Ana tensed as the name passed over her lips, her nails biting into Jack's arm. The pirate captain frowned as she broke skin, the telltale signs of blood showing through his olive complexion. 

The captain of the _Belladonna _looked amused at Ana's fear of him; his eyes glinting mischievously as he stood up and made his way to the lower deck. Jack watched, his eyes never leaving the man until he heard Ana muttering something under her breath. He glanced at her, the worry creasing her brow as she mumbled, "It's just not possible."

Jack's head snapped around, his eyes narrowing at the other captain. "Who are ye?"

The captain of the _Belladonna _laughed gravelly. "Why Jack Sparrow, I'm surprised you don't remember me. The name's Bennett. Captain Bennett."

"And the name is _Captain _Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected.

Bennett was slightly amused at this as he smirked. "Yes well, _Captain_, it seems that you have something," he paused, his eyes landing on Anamaria. "That belongs to me."

---

"Oh Will, I can't believe we're finally going!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stood at the bow of the ship, the warm Caribbean breeze nipping at her face, her cheeks full of color. Close by her daughter struggled with her own feet as she crawled around. 

"Excited?" Will asked as he picked the child up, her face brightening at the sight of her father. 

Elizabeth glanced at her husband, the joy in her eyes. "Ecstatic, Will! It's been almost a year, and come this time tomorrow, we'll be celebrating LeeAnn's first birthday with Jack and Ana. I can't wait!"

Will chuckled as he carefully held his daughter up so she could see the waves being swept away from the hull of the ship. "Nor can I," he whispered as he watched the waves dance on the ocean.

---

Jack's hand rested on the pommel of his sword, his face cold with rage that boiled inside him. "I don't know what you're talkin' about," he countered sidestepping in front of the woman beside him.

Bennett frowned. "Come now, Sparrow. Don't play dumb. I know you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Ana grabbed a fistful of Jack's shirt as he moved before her, her fingers trembling. Jack spared a glance at her before turning his attention back to Bennett. "What is it that ye want from me?"

Bennett tilted his head. "I'll make a deal with you." 

Jack's face contorted in anger, as he seethed, "No deal."

"Now hear me out Sparrow. You give back what belongs to me, and," he stopped and tapped his chin. "And I promise not to scupper your lovely little boat," Bennett offered condescendingly.

__

Ship, it's a ship! "I said _no _deal!"

Bennett sighed in frustration. "Why must you make it harder for yourself and your crew, Sparrow? You can't keep something that by right, belongs to me, so hand it over or I'll be forced to take action."

Jack growled menacingly as he unsheathed his sword, "I won't have ye talkin' about her like she's some prize to be won. And I won't be handin' her over to the likes of ye either."

"Have it your way, Sparrow," the anger was visible as it passed Bennett's face, his thumb and forefinger making a clean snap as his crew started to board the _Pearl. _

---

"How much longer do you think it'll take us to reach King's Bay, Captain?" Elizabeth inquired later that day, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Captain Nathan Bradford smiled at the young woman as he looked at his compass. He was an older man of Forty-seven, his hair graying with age with an identical mustache and wrinkles to vouch his years. "Not for at least another half day, lass. Patience."

Elizabeth sighed before leaving him to his helm, alone, as she went to find Will.

---

Ana barely had enough time to react as she drew her sword, the sounds of an inevitable battle already rising above the waves crashing against the ship's hull. She tried to keep close to Jack as he made his way toward Bennett who had not stepped foot off the _Belladonna, _a grin on his face as he watched the fight. Ana soon found herself separated from Jack, slight panic overcoming her as she fought against the opposing crew.

She saw Bennett from the corner of her eye intently watching her, watching her every move, how she fought. Ana shivered as she pulled her blade from the belly of an oversized pirate, his own weapon clattering to the deck as he fell. Her senses were overcome by the heavy scent of blood, her balance suddenly misplacing her, as she had to steady herself with the aid of a nearby wall. 

__

After this, Ana forced herself to think. _I will definitely stop skipping sleep. _She stood up after catching her breath as she continued to make a path through the pirates in hopes of finding Jack. A familiar voice from behind her made her freeze and she slowly turned to see Anson; the pirate whom Jack had dumped off in the jail under Norrington's watch at Port Royal after he had caused trouble with the crew and Ana. 

Ana frowned as she spun around, her palms sweaty as she desperately held on to her sword, her fatigue slowing her down. Anson grinned at her, a grin that made Ana want to slap him so hard that not even his smile would wish to replace itself on his face. She glared at him, her chin held high as he stared back her, an evil desire in his eyes.

"Well, well if it ain't t' cap'n's lil' whore," Anson chortled as he stepped closer, Ana taking an equal step back.

Anger crossed Ana's face as she retorted, "I'm not anyone's whore."

"That's not how I sees it."

The dark skinned pirate smirked, "I don't gather you see much of anything these days, Anson, not with your ego so damn inflated to the point where you'd dare cross blades with me."

Anson growled and turned catching Ana off guard as he brought his sword down mockingly making Ana sidestep and raise her own blade. The action was just enough to give Anson time to release his dagger from his grasp, the small weapon soaring for its target.

Anamaria cried out as the dagger embedded itself in her left shoulder right above her collarbone. She dropped to her knees, her sword falling beside her as her hand flew to her shoulder, her fingers grasping what little of the blade that protruded from her skin. Blood soaked her shirt as tears soaked her face, her body hunched over protectively as she yanked the small dagger from its resting-place. 

The dagger fell to the deck; small flecks of blood from the blade speckled the wooden floor as Ana pressed against the wound tightly. Every muscle in her neck and chest constricted and she soon found herself unable to breathe, her weight being held up by a nearby wall. Anson looked down at her, a smug smile on his face. He blew her a kiss and raised his sword, ready to deliver the striking blow.

Ana shut her eyes awaiting the pain, only to find that none ever came. She heard a commotion and then the loud _thump _and a clatter. Cracking an eye, she saw Anson, face down on the deck, his sword beside him and blood caking his back. Ana looked up and sighed with relief at the person as they helped her up.

"Gibbs', you're a sight for sore eyes," Ana said through ragged breaths.

The old sailor spit on Anson's body as he and Ana stepped over the fallen pirate, Gibbs muttering, "Damned fool," as Ana kicked the dead man and hissed, "Pity. Bet you never saw that one coming." Gibbs turned weary eyes to the woman, his gaze stopping on her injury. 

"It's all right, Gibbs," Ana assured looking about. "Where is Jack?"

There was a shrug and then "I don't rightly know lass. He was there one minute, gone t' next."

Ana gripped Gibbs's arm and said through clenched teeth, "We aren't any match for the _Belladonna _and her crew. Tell everyone you can find, to prepare for sail as soon as possible. Oh and Gibbs," she stopped and looked at him. "I want everyone not of Jack's crew to not be left standing. And whatever you do, make sure that Bennett is not onboard before we sail."

Gibbs tilted his head as he noticed a spark in her eyes, the same spark he had seen nigh two years ago during the first battle with Flood when Ana had left Gibbs standing on the helm of a beaten and battered _Pearl _as she went off to find Jack. With a quick nod from the older sailor, Ana was gone, once again lost in the torrent of blood shed. 

---

Jack glanced about wildly searching for Anamaria. She had been behind him, he thought, but when he turned around she was gone. Instead he found Bennett's crew, swords unsheathed. He took any that stood in his way down as he continued his path for Bennett himself who remained on his ship like a coward. 

From his position, Jack could see several of his crew retreating, and he cursed. He reached the side of the ship and looked over at the _Belladonna _fully expecting to see Bennett still standing there like a cur, but when he looked up, he saw nothing but an empty deck. He let out a frustrated growl and spun around, his eyes skimming the numerous faces among his deck.

---

Ana pushed her way through the fighting, all the while keeping herself upright on her own two feet. She jumped over a few fallen bodies only find herself jerked back as someone grabbed her injured shoulder and flung her back, her body striking a wall. She shook the pain away and opened her eyes, a gasp catching in her throat.

__

Damn him, Ana silently cursed. _I thought I made myself clear to Gibbs when I told him to make sure HE wasn't on the ship!_

Bennett hovered over her, his face holding a very contented and smug smile as he pinned her against the wall, his arm overlapping her chest, restraining her. Ana grimaced as pain shot through her arm and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. There was a chuckle as a finger traced her jaw down her neck and finally to the open 'V' of her shirt.

"Well if it isn't my little pigeon," Bennett said playing with the buttons of her blouse. 

Ana looked away, her chin up and her eyes closed. Bennett growled at her boldness to defy him and seethed, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, wench!" He pressed her against the wall, his weight crushing her as she yelled out, the pain flaring through her arm, chest and spreading to her abdomen. Ana's eyes widened as he suddenly brought his fist down aimed for her stomach; she flinched and quickly dodged him before the blow landed.

__

Not again, Ana told herself as she stood there shaking, her legs barely supporting her. Bennett raised an eyebrow at her before saying, "Ah, I see. This raises the stakes by quite a bit, pigeon, wouldn't you say? By right alone, you are mine and don't think for one minute that you or that pathetic captain of yours can do anything to stop me." 

Ana glowered at him, her strength quickly fading, leaving her to fend for herself in the face of the enemy. She pursed her lips and spit on him, the anger flickering dangerously in her eyes. "Mark my words, Derrick, you'll burn in hell for what you've done," she warned as he wiped the spittle from his face with his sleeve.

He brought his face close to hers, his hand too close for comfort on her midsection and hip as he whispered, "And I just might, but not before you land yourself there first, darling." He dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers, the pressure causing Ana to squirm beneath him as the pain seared through her every vein. 

Ana was disgusted. She felt sick as she felt Derrick's hands roam her body greedily as his lips smothered hers, her body pinned by his weight. For the first time that she could remember, Ana was helpless. 

---

He knew Bennett had to be here somewhere, having sneaked over while Jack was occupied taking care of that man's men. A flash of blue, yellow and red caught his attention and he looked to see Cotton's parrot circling the battle deck squawking loudly. Just to his right he could see Gibbs rushing to the helm as one of the crew started cutting the ropes that tethered the two ships together. 

A cracking noise made him bring his head up as he saw a rope snap from where it had been severed by the fights, the sail and mast teetering in the wind. Realization struck him as to what would happen if Gibbs heaved the ship away in an escape and he rushed forward to the helm. "Gibbs, NO!"

---

Derrick finally pulled back and let Ana go, who quickly covered her mouth with a hand and dropped to her knees as she retched all over the deck. She was repulsed at his actions and she shuddered at the thought of him touching her. She continued to vomit with those thoughts, her body convulsing with the heaving.

She felt a hand on her back and heard a voice in her ear whisper, "Don't think you've won just yet. Oh no pigeon, the game is just starting. The hunt has begun, and you my dear, are the hunted. I will have what is mine, just you wait and see." And with that, he disappeared into the bloody mess and fading fights, to return to his ship as it pulled away, sailing into the distance. 

---

"Gibbs, NO!"

The demand rose above the droning noise in Ana's ears as she heard Jack yelling out at the quartermaster. She wiped the back of her sleeve across her mouth; the putrid taste still lingering on her tongue. She brought her head up as she heard her captain yelling at Gibbs to stop, but his order fell on deaf ears.

Just as Ana rose to her feet she heard a snapping sound as she witnessed a smaller mast teeter on its own before descending toward the deck and-

"JACK!" Ana shouted out and pushed her pain aside as she rushed forward in time to see Jack crumple to the deck. 

---

****

A/N: And alas, chapter 2 hits the uploading block, with little time to spare. Wow, what a doozy! And it gets better! I think. Lots more action, lots more. And more guests, more surprises and suspense. Yes, yes, lots of suspense. 

Also, I have just been informed that I _do_, own the chicken in the man suit. Isn't that something! Its not everyday you get to own a chicken dressed in a man suit.

****

Review Thanks- 

Jackfan2- Yes, lots of action and actually, its more along the lines of "Holy Chicken Dressed In a Man Suit!" 

Rat- 'Tis an honor to see a review from you up here. An honor indeed! Thank You.

Kingleby- Pirates no know term for break, eh? Pity. But hey, keep reading, they'll get a well-deserved break indeed. Just not, anytime soon.

Elizabeth Swan/Turner- Suggestion or allegation? (laughs) Any who, thank you for reviewing, and hope you continue to do so, this way, you can find out what happens. And, is riding a giraffe any different from riding a building with legs? (The stable hands said it was a horse, but I think they lied.)

Sorako- Hmm, a decision on Jack's part. Makes sense, but have no fears, I won't leave the decision making up to him, for alas, he'd chose his rum, crawl in the bottle and stay there forevermore. 

SpecialEddie- Oh yay! Does that mean my summary is that intriguing? Great cause that's what I'm aiming for. A way to draw in readers! And thank you so much! Your words are like... to me, like rum is to drunken sailor? (Thank you!)

Original Max A- Hey, long time- no see. No worries mate. But yes, I agree. Jack giving up the life of piracy completely is totally OOC for him, but no one ever said that he couldn't do without it for a short period of time. And yes, no matter what, the love the two share is stronger than any Caribbean current.

Cal- Yes, I remember the soap opera theory, and thank you for bringing that hypothesis to mind cause its actually a side base for the plot of this story. The two pirates are definitely in for a wild ride, but hey, it's nothing they can't handle, savvy? SAVVY! I thank you for the time you spend on my stories, it's great to see that they are enjoyable. Also to answer a review for 'Journey' about Ana being pure, the answer is there in the story where she tells Jack about her past and the night her home was destroyed.

She thinks back, the pirates whom captured her, attempted rape and were stopped, well in one still so young, something like that has a tendency to make you skittish around such things as sex. She lost her family and her friends and almost her life in one night, trauma like that, takes a while to heal. Just thought you'd might like to know why she is the way she is. ^_^ (Again, thank you.)

-J


	3. Comatose

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

_Chapter Three _

---

Ana reached Jack's side moments after he hit the deck, buried underneath the tattered sail and mast. She didn't waste any time calling for him as she quickly began to sift through the sail, several of the crew running over and giving a hand. When they found him, she dropped to her knees, her heart pounding loudly in her throat as she took his hand.

"Jack. Jack, can you hear me?" She pressed a hand to his wrist and her hopes picked up as she felt the faintest of pulses beneath her fingers. 

Everything after that was a blur as Ana found herself sitting beside Jack, the crew having moved him to his cabin, as she struggled to keep from dozing off. Several times she had slipped from consciousness only to suddenly wake in a cold sweat afraid she'd be met with the horror of being alone. But Jack was still there. Still comatose, unmoving. He had taken a nasty bump to the back of his head from the mast, and Ana prayed that it wasn't too serious; hoping it would be nothing but the bump and the bump only. 

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as she rested her head on his chest, her free hand taking his and grasping it firmly. "Please wake up, Jack," she whispered softly, the dimming light of the candle casting shadows on his face.

Ana knew Derrick wouldn't leave them for long, he would be back- and in full force. It was only a matter time. She needed Jack to wake up before then, without him, Ana and the crew was lost. They'd not have any luck defeating the _Belladonna _if Jack weren't there. It was an issue of trust. The crew trusted and relied on Jack to see them through every raid, every pillage- every scrape. And right now, it wasn't looking good.

"Do you hear me Jack- you have to wake up, you can't do this to me. I can't do it alone, I need you," Ana gripped his hand and pushed a strand of hair from Jack's face. She felt so useless and out of place without him. She rested her forehead against his chest, reassuring herself with every breath he took and every pulse of his heart. 

The cabin door creaked open and Ana's head shot up as she turned, her face creased in worry. Gibbs stood in the doorway, concern flickering across his features as he approached her. 

"Any change?" 

Ana shook her head as she bit back tears. "No, nothing."

Silence hung in the air between the two and Gibbs fidgeted as he struggled to find something to say. He was saved when Ana broke the quiet, her eyes turned back to Jack. 

"How could I have been so stupid?" Ana asked, her voice muffled. "If I hadn't of told you to retreat and sail away, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault."

"Now ye know that's not true, Ana," Gibbs protested as he shuffled into the room. 

"What am I going to do, Gibbs? I can't-" 

"Ye can," Gibbs interrupted placing a hand on her shoulder. "And ye will. You're not alone, lass."

Ana looked up at him and nodded, a small smile coming to her lips. "Thank you Gibbs. I- everything is a mess- it's all falling apart."

"Aye, no one said it would be easy, especially not wit' the Turner's an' t' wee one on the way now," Gibbs added taking up a spot at the end of the bed.

The female pirate's head shot up, surprise etched in her face. "Oh no! Tomorrow- I forgot we're supposed to meet Will and Elizabeth."

Gibbs nodded. "King's Bay I recall."

Ana sighed as she glanced at Jack. "Now is not a good time. Not a good time at all," she bit her lip, allowing her mind to turn the thoughts in her head. "How far are we from King's Bay?"

The old sailor tilted his head and tapped his chin, "Why, I'd say less than a half day at t' most. Why?"

"A half day at the most," Ana repeated. "Set sail for King's Bay, Gibbs."

"But what of Jack," Gibbs asked incredulously. "What iffen he needs a doctor?"

Ana gripped Jack's hand. "King's Bay is our only option right now Gibbs, please. If we can make the bay there's land to hide, streams for water and help. Provided Will and Elizabeth are there when we arrive, they can help us. The _Belladonna _is looking for us, if we can take refuge in the bay, we just might stand a chance against them in a surprise attack. We're a sitting target out in open waters, especially with a damaged mast and sail."

Gibbs seemed to be turning Ana's idea in his head before she said, "Please, trust me."

"I do trust ye Ana," Gibbs assured as he rose to his feet. He started for the door, his hand on the knob before glancing back at the woman, "And Ana- when Jack comes to, tell 'im. He 'as a right t' know," and with that he was gone.

Ana hung her head. Superstitious he was, but Gibbs would forever stump her in the depth of his intelligence and his ability to see what was not pointed out. Leaning over, she gripped her husbands hand as she rested her head on a folded arm, carefully placed on Jack's chest as she whispered, "I promise, Jack. When you wake, I will tell you everything. Just please, please- come back to me."

---

Darkness. It was the only he could see as he made his way through the holds of the ship. Another ship was growing in the distance and he needed to warn the others before they were spotted. As he had started his search, he noticed that not a single man of the crew was on deck and that he was alone.

__

Great, he told himself angrily. _They're probably all down in the brig drunk and playing strip poker again. Don't they know now is not the time, especially with a possible battle on the horizon._

Gathering his composure, he made his way down below to give his crew a piece of his mind. He stumbled through the darkness, his hand on the wall guiding him. From down the way, he could see the tiniest flicker and made his way cautiously to it. He thought he heard the voices of a few men and restrained himself from yelling out at them and giving his arrival away. But the closer he got the more he realized that it wasn't voices he heard, but a single voice coming from one man. 

Peering around a support beam, he gasped in shock as he saw a familiar person kneeling on the floor hunched over in pain. Before them stood a man, as equally familiar as the first with a sword in his hand, the blade pressed firmly to the person on the floor. The person on the floor looked up, defiance in their eyes and he gasped as he realized who it was.

__

Anamaria, he thought as he made his way to the two. The closer he got, the more of the second person he could see, but his face was covered in a shadow; too much to be recognized. The man said something and laughed before bringing his sword down upon the woman who knelt at his feet.

He screamed as he rushed forward, seconds too late as Anamaria fell to the ground. Running to her, he held her as he watched the life in her eyes slowly fade. Shaking his head he said to the killer, "How could you?" as he turned to face him. He gasped at the sight of the man and suddenly jerked back in pain. Looking down, he saw the man's blade protruding from his abdomen. Shaking out of fear and shock, Jack let his hands go to his stomach where he felt his own blood covering his fingers.

Dropping to his knees he glanced at his attacker with angry eyes. His shirt was soaked in blood, the warmth of the red liquid chilling him to the bone. Just before he passed out he cast one last glance to the man before him and whispered, "Why-?"

Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he hit the floor, his life flashing before his eyes as he took his last breath.

---

Ana was jolted awake as Jack thrashed wildly, the covers entangling around his body. He was mumbling something she couldn't make out, but when her name left his lips, she froze trying to hear what else he was saying. She leaned back to dodge a wide sweeping arm before grabbing it and pinning it down, his other arm in the same position. 

"Jack! Jack- wake up. Stop this, Jack," Ana commanded as she struggled to keep him from hurting himself or possibly her. "God Jack, please- wake up."

The pirate captain jumped in his sleep breaking Ana's grip on him as he swung his arm, his fist connecting with Ana's cheek. She jerked back letting him go the sting on her face slowly passing by. She shook her head, the slight pain fading as she reached for his hand. A tear slipped from her eye as she laced her fingers with his. "JACK!"

Ana was too busy fighting him to realize the cabin door had swung open and Gibbs rushed in after hearing the commotion. The old sailor grabbed Jack by the shoulders, his added weight holding the younger man in an attempt to calm him. Ana squeezed Jack's hand as she ran her other through his dark locks whispering, "Jack, shh, it's okay."

Jack's brow creased as he gripped her hand and mumbled her name. "A-Ana."

"I'm here Jack," Ana answered, her hand stroking his face. He mumbled something else and she leaned in close asking, "What is it, Jack?"

The pirate captain turned into her embrace, his brow puckering as he muttered, "Ana, don't leave me."

Gibbs glanced at the woman perplexed. "What do ye think 'e means?"

"I don't know," Ana offered. 

"Do-don't go," Jack murmured his grip tightening on Ana's hand. 

"Jack, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you."

After several moments of Ana's soothing whispers, Jack settled back into a peaceful sleep, his grip never loosening on her hand. Gibbs stuck around a bit just in case the captain decided to have another spell- the helm in capable hands in his absence. Ana knew the ship would stay on course even without Gibbs guiding her.

They had a system. Jack was first and foremast, captain. He controlled the helm. If not him, then Anamaria. If not Jack or Ana, then Gibbs and if for some reason Gibbs couldn't take it, then Cotton did. Somewhere, somehow between the four of them, someone would take the helm regardless. 

Gibbs sat in a chair in the corner his feet propped up on a bedside table, his arms crossed and his eyes resting. Ana sighed heavily as she wiped a cool cloth across Jack's forehead, her hand gently rubbing his cheek. 

"Still no change?" Gibbs asked, dropping his chair to the floor on all four legs. 

"No, no change," Ana agreed. "I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever wake up."

"Don't talk like that, lass. O' course 'e will, e's Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

Ana forced a smile to her face as she rubbed her tired eyes. The quartermaster studied her intently. "Why don't ye let me sit wit' 'im while ye get some rest," he suggested hopefully.

"No, no. I can't leave him. I'm fine, but I thank you though," she politely declined. 

Gibbs sighed. "But you're injured, Ana. At least let us clean and bandage the wound so it doesn't get infected."

"It's only a flesh wound Gibbs. Its superficial, I'll live." Flexing the muscles in her neck she asked, "How much farther to the bay?"

"We should make berth by morn'n," Gibbs told her quickly forgetting his offer of sitting with Jack and giving in on the demand that she take care of her injury. 

Ana nodded her acknowledgement without looking up at him, her attention on Jack. "We're making good time," she said out of randomness.

"Aye lass. I'll send Cotton to inform ye once we've spotted land." Gibbs implied as he turned to go. Ana grabbed his arm as he retreated, an emotion in her eyes he had never seen before.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs gave a slight nod and then disappeared behind the door leaving Ana and Jack alone. Ana stroked her captain's pale cheek as she whispered reassuringly to him, hoping that he could hear her.

The light from the rising moon shone on Jack's face, highlighting him in an angelic shadow as Ana watched him sleep. For the past hour or so she sat trying to figure out their next move, but each one came up useless or at a dead end. She finally gave up and decided the best thing for her to do was wait- it was the only thing she could do.

---

****

A/N: Yes, yes. I know. Rather crappy chapter and drug out, but it was needed. I've re-written this chapter three times, each time I was jumping ahead of myself and each time I deleted and started over. This was the best I could come up with without hopping around so much to where I'd lose anyone. Sorry for the randomness of this chapter, but hey- no one said I, or this story was perfect.

****

Review Thanks- (sorry, but I'm gonna keep today's thanks brief. ^^)

Cal- (laughs) I'm gonna stop trying to be secretive cause nothing gets past you. You did nail something on the head though, but what, I can't say! And there is more secrets up ahead!

SpecialEddie- Hey, updating is my specialty. And I can't wait to see some of your stuff up! I'll be first in line for sure!

Elizabeth Swan/Turner- Giraffe? Did I say giraffe? I mean to say um... a raft, um, yeah a raft. Say hello to the lab men for me. 

Kingleby- Correctomondo! No resting for this pirate couple! Not By a long shot!

Tinkabelle21- Hi! And yeah… they sorta did the 'good deed.' I'm afraid the reason why though is in the previous story… the name of the spilling chapter I believe is 'Jack's Story' so this way, if you'd like to know, you won't have to read through all the boring literature to get the juicy stuff. And hey, keep up the awesome work with your stories! Love them!

-J


	4. Awakening

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Four

---

"Land ho!"

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie and looked up to see the hazy outline of land on the horizon. She held her daughter close, a smile on her lips; she could hardly wait to get there to see Jack and Ana again. It had been so long and there was only an occasional letter or two courtesy of Cotton's parrot since they last departed an odd number of months ago. 

She gazed at the girl in her arms. True, she had turned one last month, but Jack had insisted that they get together and celebrate when it was convenient for both Will and Elizabeth. Will had just been happy to get back to the ocean with his family and she was overjoyed at getting to see her friends again, this time being able to show her daughter the beauty of the sea as well. Elizabeth hugged the child tighter to her as she whispered, "It won't be much longer now."

---

Cotton stuck his head in the door to signal Ana that they had spotted land and were preparing to dock. They had also spotted _The Old Reliable _at the bay's shore, Will and Elizabeth patiently waiting on the beach. But now as he gazed around to find the chair beside the bed empty, Cotton began to worry about where Ana could have gone.

There was movement on the bed and he glanced up expecting to see Jack thrashing around or possibly waking up, but neither was the case as Cotton got an answer to his 'where is Ana' question. 

Ana was curled up beside Jack, her arms gently cradling him. Cotton couldn't blame her; she had sat with Jack since the whole ordeal and must have been exhausted. The woman slept soundly, Jack huddled close by. Knowing that Ana was in need of sleep, the old man quietly slipped out of the room, the door closing behind him without a sound.

---

Will was the first to spot the _Black Pearl _on the horizon, slowly creeping its way to the bay where the _Old Reliable w_aited. He squinted, unsure from the distance, but he was almost positive that something definitely looked different about Jack's ship. As the vessel crept closer, the blacksmith could make out the damage done as he gasped.

"Captain, the _Pearl, _she's in trouble!"

---

Ana felt safe in Jack's arms as she held him, her head resting on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent, the mix of salt, sandalwood and hints of rum soothing her as he embraced him. In her mind everything was right, but somewhere in there, she felt a nagging feeling that something was wrong. She prodded the thought before the feeling became clear; the ship wasn't moving.

Her eyes snapped open to find someone standing over her, their brow creased with worry. Instinctively she reached for her sword when a voice broke into her concentration.

"Anamaria?"

Ana stopped her hand's path as she focused on the face staring at her. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth offered a weary smile as she sat back in her chair. "How is he?"

The female pirate sighed as she gazed over at Jack whose face was wrinkled slightly in confusion as Ana pulled away from him. "I don't know," she whispered. "It's hard to say." She sat up, wincing as her hand gripped her injured shoulder, the blood seeping through the shirt. Ana cursed under her breath at having re-opened the wound; she had had a hard enough time as it was getting it to stop bleeding to begin with.

"Can I help you?"

Ana looked up at Elizabeth and contemplated the noble woman's question before nodding, her body protesting at the action. Elizabeth helped her out of her shirt careful not to bump the injury any as her hands worked, cleaning and bandaging it. She held up Ana's blood stained shirt and asked, "Where-?" as she gently shook the blouse. 

Ana blankly pointed to a small cabinet in a corner, "On the right."

Elizabeth returned with a clean shirt and slipped it over Ana's injured arm, allowing the female pirate to finish the task. As Ana buttoned the shirt, a knock at the door made her look up and then over at Elizabeth who stated, "Just a minute." With a nod from Ana, she opened the door to see Will, their daughter standing on her feet, her chubby hands grasping her father's index finger's as she took a shaky step.

Ana watched with a smile, her hand holding Jack's. Elizabeth knelt down as Will wrestled his daughter's grasp from his finger's, the child standing on her own as she attempted a step for her mother. She took two steps then teetered, falling on her bottom as Elizabeth's face glowed, her arms scooping the girl up. She hugged the girl before kissing Will, exclaiming how much their daughter was growing.

Feeling she was intruding, Ana looked away from the scene, her eyes falling on Jack, her thumb caressing his hand. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she glanced over her shoulder to see Will, worried questions in his brown eyes. The blacksmith gazed at the comatose pirate beside her, his features falling in concern. "Still hasn't woken up?"

"No," Ana answered as she rose to her feet unsteadily. "Why didn't anyone wake me when we docked?"

Elizabeth sat down, her daughter in her lap. "Because you were sleeping, and the crew didn't have the heart to wake you."

Ana must have let the answer slide, because she didn't say anything as she turned the covers up over Jack and left the cabin, the blacksmith and his family close behind.

---

Jack tossed and turned, his tongue spitting out incoherent words. Ana wiped a cool cloth across his forehead, whispering to him, telling him of Will and Elizabeth's arrival, of how young LeeAnn had taken her first step. Telling him about how clear the skies had been or how calm the ocean was or how much she missed him. For the most part, it seemed he listened to her, always still during her updates, his hand gripping hers reassuringly.

Ana looked across the room, at how vacant it seemed without him dancing around the floor like he sometimes did, when it was just the two of them. His desk appeared so lonely without him sitting at it, mapping out charts or writing in the little book she had given him that had belonged to her father. And her heart seemed so empty without him there holding her, or sneaking a kiss.

So much had changed and Ana felt she was to blame. She had started pushing him away, avoiding him. At times, the hurt was so visible in his eyes that she cried. Despite the belief that Jack was a heavy drinker of rum, he was much the opposite, but when Ana turned away from him almost every night, he found the bottle to be his only friend. _If only he knew why,_ Ana convinced herself as she sat there, thinking of how she had hurt him.

It had been two days now and there was still no change in his condition, the bump on his head swelled causing a slight fever to come to his forehead and cheeks. Ana had made preparations for a possible attack with the help of Will and Captain Bradford. When she had required if they were heavily armed, Elizabeth had made it clear that they were by saying 'Of course. My father absolutely refused to let us out of the harbor unless we were properly equipped and armed,' and Ana couldn't help but to laugh at the girl.

The doctor that had been assigned to accompany the Turner's had often visited Jack to check in on him and had once, at the insistence of Elizabeth tried to look at Ana's shoulder. But she had refused saying her injury was miniscule compared to Jack's and that she would be fine. The good doctor had eventually left her alone and occasionally would return to find the female pirate standing watch over the captain, forcing herself to stay awake. His worry for her state of health convinced him to tamper with a bottle of ale, pouring laudanum in it and had Elizabeth take it to her, but the bottle sat there, untouched. 

It was most unfortunate when Gibbs had gone to see Ana and spotted the bottle intended for the woman and Ana had said that he could have it, she wasn't thirsty. That memory made Ana smile a bit as she kept a constant watch over her captain.

She had Gibbs and the crew prepare the cannons and move them to the starboard side of the ship, with the left side heavily damaged, she wasn't sure how much more it could take. Afraid to move Jack, she had left him, against her better judgement in his cabin, someone watching him every hour. The _Old Reliable _had taken port in a hidden cove on the island's shore not far from where the _Pearl _sat, waiting, acting as bait.

But for two days there was no sign of the _Belladonna _or Derrick and for a brief second, Ana had thought, no had hoped, that maybe he had given up. But she knew that wasn't the case. He had marked her for death, and he would be coming. It was only a matter of time.

Most of the crew had gone ashore to set up traps and covered lean-to's in the case that the battle moved on to land from the ships and water, Ana making it clear that the island may be their last chance. Every day she spent a little of her time with Jack, hoping and praying that he'd wake up soon, but each time she left his side, there was no change in him and there were no signs saying that there would be any time soon.

She drove herself purely on adrenaline, having not slept since the day they docked. Ana was slowly wearing down, finding it harder and harder to function or even stay awake. She ignored the fact that she was exhausted or hungry, her body giving off small warnings that she wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. But even then, she ignored the little red flags going off in her mind, an action she would later regret for having done.

---

Jack's sleep was plagued by the same nightmare, each time his mind reliving it and each time he was unable to stop the worst from happening. He had lost count as to how many times he relived holding Ana as she slipped away from him, her eyes vacant. But as the dream occurred more and more, Jack found that when he held her each time, that she was trying to tell him something, but the only thing he could ever make out was _'I'm so sorry I never told you Jack. Please forgive me_,' and then she would breath no more.

And the dream would start all over again.

Occasionally, Jack would find himself sitting on a beach with Ana in his arms. The first time he envisioned this, he thought she was dead for she did not move. But then she had sat up and looked at him, a smile on her face. Her hand ran down his face as she whispered, "_I'm here Jack, and I'm never leaving you_."

And just the same as it was every time, he leaned to kiss her and just as their lips met, she disappeared. Jack reeled back the first few times and frantically looked around her for, but after the fifth and sixth times of having the same dream, he just let her go, his face not even registering that she had vanished into thin air. He would sit for a long time afterward, sometimes thinking of what the dreams could mean, the other times, just staring blankly at the sea that beckoned to him. 

A thought would suddenly cross his mind that made him frown. _Am I going to lose her? _But whenever the sentence reached his mind, he laughed bitterly and told himself that he had already lost her. When she turned from him, the first time she had pushed him away, he had lost her. Jack found it all to be ironic.

And now here he sat, the same dream, the same ending, but as he sat with Ana on the beach something was different. When she turned, her usual smile was replaced with a frown of worry and he instinctively reached for her, taking her in his arms. As he dipped his head to kiss her, he was startled to find that she did not disappear but instead pulled away, her lips twisting up as she spoke. 

"Jack, wake up."

He tilted his head. "I am awake, love," he told her as he closed his eyes, the sun becoming too bright for him. Something soft trailed across his cheek and rested there, the touch comforting. 

"Please, wake up," a soft voice pleaded with him.

__

But I am awake, Jack thought. _And to prove it, I'll open my eyes. _And he did.

---

The first thing Jack saw was a fuzzy outline of a face inches from his. He blinked and the haze went away to reveal a woman's face. _A rather beautiful woman, _Jack concluded. The more he focused, the clearer the face became until he could see it completely. Dark brown eyes peered at him and a small nose wrinkled in confusion as her thin lips parted, words spilling off her tongue. Her smooth brown face was adorned with concern and joy as she ran her fingers through his hair, the first signs of tears misting her eyes.

"Jack," she whispered leaning close to him until her forehead rested against his.

He worked his stiff muscles, his arms coming up and wrapping around the frail form before him. "Anamaria."

Ana sighed with relief as she embraced him, her voice quivering. "Thank God you're awake. I was beginning to think you'd never come to."

Jack held her at arm's length as he asked, "D-Derrick? Where-?" he was silenced as Ana placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, it's okay Jack. He's not here. Do you remember what happened?"

The pirate captain wrinkled his brow in thought as Ana moved off the bed and opened the cabin door slightly, sticking her head out and shouting something Jack couldn't quite pick up. He watched her closely as she returned to his side taking his hand and pressing the other to his forehead, a frown passing over her face.

"You don't remember do you?" She asked in a low voice. She trembled at the thought of him not remembering everything, but she was thankful he remembered her. As Jack sat there, he suddenly was hit with the memory of the events that took place but the last thing he could remember was seeing the jigger mast of the ship collapsing and he was unable to get out of it's way as it crashed to the deck. After that it was just darkness he could picture.

Jack studied her long and hard, his eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room. He could make out Ana's face, wrinkled and contorted with fear, worry and fatigue. Her eyes didn't have the glimmer they usually held as he could see she had been fighting off sleep, most likely to sit with him while he recovered. _Fatigue just does not suit her, _he told himself with a slight nod.

He placed a hand on her chin and lifted her face to meet his, "I remember, Ana." 

She looked at him, scrutinizing his features before nodding. He cupped her face as he leant to kiss her, his heart racing under her touch. The sound of the door swinging open made them part much to the discontentment of both Ana and Jack. The pirate captain looked over Ana's shoulder to see Will and Elizabeth with Gibbs behind them, relief visible on all their faces. 

Elizabeth was the first to his side, with what Jack finally noticed as her daughter gently in her arms. She knelt by the bed, a smile lighting up her face. "Jack, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Aye, Jack. We was beginnin' to worry, 'specially that one," Gibbs stated pointing at Ana who blushed and made a face at him.

Will chuckled as he clasped Gibbs' shoulder. "Now come on Gibbs, be honest. You were just as worried as Ana, if not more."

Gibbs, flustered, protested and then left without another word his face a bright red with embarrassment. Jack smirked as he glanced around taking in the relieved faces of his friends and wife. Will stood over his wife watching the pirate captain intently before saying, "They're waiting for you, Captain," he nodded to the door. Jack understood and swung his legs to the side of the bed in an attempt to stand up.

Ana placed a hand on his chest holding him back. "Now don't go thinking that because you're awake that you're fine. You have a nasty goose-egg there Jack, I want to make sure you're fine before you go off gallivanting."

Jack cocked his head, his usual smirk returning to his pale face. He looked at Will and Elizabeth, then down to the girl that sat on the bed, her hands trying to grab hold of Jack's bead adorned hair. "I have no objections darlin', but are ye sure ye want to do that in front of them and the little one?"

Ana grinned knowing that her Jack was back and good as new, as Elizabeth blushed and Will laughed so hard he had to sit down saying, "He seems fine to me."

---

Ana shuffled beside Jack, his arm around her waist. She stopped and he looked at her as she nodded for him to go on ahead. "Go on Jack, they're waiting."

"But what about-" he started but she cut him off. "I forgot something back in the cabin. Go on, I'll be right behind you, promise." 

With a hesitant nod, Jack crested the deck, greeted by the crew, Elizabeth and Will close behind. The young blacksmith glanced back to see if Ana was behind them only to find her leaning against a wall for support, her breathing shallow. 

"Ana, you all right?"

The female pirate glanced at him and forced herself to smile and nod as she pushed herself away from the wall, her legs buckling beneath her weight as she headed back for the cabin. She was tired and sore, and barely able to hold her own self up as she shuffled forward, her steps slow and unsteady.

"Ana?"

Ana looked up with fear in her face, her eyes rolling back into her head as her legs finally gave out. Blackness surrounded her and the last thing she remembered was hearing her name as the deck quickly rushed up to meet her.

---

****

A/N: Haha, ok. This was suppose to be a short chapter, but it seems it has become one of the longer ones. I can't seem to make a short one, and besides, I know how you all love the longer versions. Ugh- this chapter seems to be heading no where, but it's a progression. Forgive me, forgive it. You know the drill. Sorry this note is so short, but hey, duty and life calls- unfortunately. So read on and n'joy!

****

Review Thanks- (Gonna have to keep it short this time guys, sorry!)

__

Thanks so much to Tinkebelle21, Guinevere, Rat, SpecialEddie, Cal, Kingleby, Elizabeth Swan/Turner, and Jackfan2. You guys are my inspiration and moral support! N'joy!

-J

__


	5. What He Comes To Know

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Five

---

Voices swarmed in her mind, her ears detecting at least three different tones, each belonging to a separate individual. The only one she could offhandedly place, was the strong voice of Jack, laced with worry and a hint of anger. His voice was distant, the deep pitch fading the more she concentrated on it. She didn't know what was going on, or what had happened as she found herself unable to move, her body refusing her demands. There was a slight pressure on her arm as she felt fingers on her skin followed by a sharp and unexpected prick making her flinch. Something rough rubbed over the spot of the pinch soothingly, and soon the tiny pain there dulled into nothingness.

She felt a hand upon her forehead, the soft breath of lips against her ear as someone spoke to her, but she did not comprehend what was said. She heard the words form in a whisper and she absently nodded though she didn't know why. A kiss on her forehead alerted her to who the speaker was and she willed her eyes to open but had no luck. A sudden warmth came over her; a fuzzy feeling as she became drowsy once again, allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

---

"Captain Sparrow?"

Jack looked up from his vigil of Ana, his brow puckered with concern. He had insisted that he sit with her, waiting for her to wake, his mind a torrent of flustered thoughts. He racked his brain for possible reasons as to why Ana could have collapsed, and the only logical one was because she was exhausted. For three days she had sat with him, never leaving his side, never sleeping. It was negligence on Ana's part for not tending to her own needs and such was the effect of said cause. 

But the collapse had been most unexpected though expected in Jack's mind as he sat with her. He thought things were okay for a little while after he had woken up from his three-day coma, but when Ana collapsed, Jack knew they weren't out of the woods yet. No, there was no end in sight and if there was an end, it was being delayed.

The doctor stood in the doorway, his red vest wrinkled and his hands in his pockets. He was an older man, surely many years Jack's senior, with white hair, a small build and spectacles perched high on the bridge of his nose. "Captain Sparrow, if you please, I'd like to have a word with you."

Jack stared at him. "Anythin' ye got to say to me, ye can say right here."

"I quite understand that, Captain, but if it's all the same, I wish to speak with you in private," the doctor informed, his green eyes blank.

After some heavy convincing on his part, Jack reluctantly got up and followed the doctor to the captain's quarters. The pirate captain glanced around and then busied himself looking at all the different artifacts and trinkets in the cabin. He picked up an old wine bottle, clean and free of dust and read the label. A low whistled resonated from his throat as he set the bottle down and asked, "What was it ye wished to speak to me about?"

The doctor motioned to the desk chair gesturing for Jack to have a seat and he did so, propping his feet up on the oak surface, picking at his fingernails. The old physician sat on the desktop beside him, staring at the wall intently. 

"Captain, I noticed something odd earlier when I was examining your," he paused for a second. "Wife."

Jack lifted his head cautiously. "Like what kind of odd?"

The doctor shifted so that he was staring at Jack, if not directly behind him to avoid his gaze. "Exactly when did your wife- miscarry?"

The pirate captain dropped his feet, his boots landing on the floor with a _thump _as he asked, "Excuse me?"

"Miscarry. Where the chi-"

"I know what it means," Jack growled cutting him off. "What I'd like to know is exactly what are ye talkin' about?"

The man looked at Jack, confusion on his face. "Captain Sparrow, your wife has had a miscarriage, and it looks pretty recent. I'd say some where in the past year at the most."

Jack stood up and walked around the room, his face unreadable as he took in the information. The past year at the most would have put the beginning of this mess, not long after the wedding. He stopped in front of a bookshelf and picked up an old book and flipped through it, placing it back and taking another. "There must be some mistake, doctor. Ana has never been," he gestured with his hand, the book in his grip. "You know-" he stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Pregnant?" The doctor supplied.

The pirate captain spun around, his arms out, "Yes! That's the word I was lookin' for."

There was a chuckle from the doctor as he assured, "Oh no, Captain, she was," he drummed his fingers on the desk. "She is."

---

Ana's eyes adjusted to the hazy gray outline of her surroundings as she came to. Her body felt stiff, her muscles cramping from exhaustion. The overview of the cabin ceiling became shady as someone leaned over her, their soft eyes peering down at her. Ana focused on the person, an older woman, obviously a maid sent to tend to Elizabeth or LeeAnn. Or both. The woman set a damp cloth on Ana's forehead as she whispered, "Sleep, baby."

She didn't have to be told twice, her eyes shutting once again as she slipped into a dreamless rest.

---

Jack froze, the book dropping to the floor the only sound breaking the silence. He turned and gawked at the doctor, his jaw slightly agape. "Care to repeat that, mate?"

"Your wife, Captain Sparrow," the doctor informed as if speaking with a toddler. "Is expecting."

The pirate captain stumbled back at the ghastly news, sitting rather heavily on the bed in the corner as he stared blankly at the floor. When he finally found his words, he sputtered the shock of it all still setting in. "But h-how? She never said- why?"

The doctor rose to his feet, glancing over at Jack. "For that answer, Captain, I suggest you ask your wife."

---

After the initial shock had worn away, Jack had stumbled out of the cabin and to the deck, where he stood motionless watching the horizon. The recent turn of events had stressed the word _caution _but this revelation put a whole new meaning on it. For a while after being told of Ana's condition, Jack had sat there in the cabin, in silence, asking himself why. He wanted to know why he hadn't been able to tell- why he didn't know right away about the change or why Ana hadn't shown any signs of being with child.

The doctor had informed him that the existing signs were easy to miss; there were a number of reasons why. One being that Ana didn't suffer the wrath of morning sickness, a surprising defeat mastered with being on a ship at all times. Another being that she was healthy and in her prime, any weight she gained not showing up where it was most likely noticed. And the last being, Ana had been starving herself, in what the doctor could only guess was an attempt to not gain pounds that would bring attention to herself.

Jack had been furious at the last reason- her not sleeping, not being herself (which he supposed could be blamed on her hormones) and now starving herself. He hung his head in concern, had she been that ashamed as to conceal this by slowly destroying her body? The more he thought about it, the more her behavior made sense. Her pushing him away, avoiding him out of the sake of being discovered. 

But the fact that she had not said anything to him; not the first time- not now, deeply disturbed him. Why was she afraid to tell him? He just didn't understand it.

Footsteps behind him drew his attention and he turned to see Will, his arms crossed gazing out at the horizon, his eyes holding an expression Jack couldn't place. He and Elizabeth had been informed of Ana's secret, the two having been just as shocked as Jack himself had been, but both recovering a lot quicker than he had too. 

The young blacksmith rubbed his arms, suppressing a chill that ran down his spine. Without turning his gaze to Jack he said, "She wants to see you."

The pirate captain turned his head from him, giving a slight snort in response. Will frowned at his actions as he leaned against the railing, tilting his head. "You have to see her eventually, Jack. You just can't keep ignoring her."

"Ye mean the way she ignored me? Ignored to tell me that she- she's," he stopped, waving his hand out over the railing toward the water. "She hid it from me, Will. She hid the fact that she, no that _we _have a child or are going to have one."

Will sighed, "I understand how you feel Jack, but this is Ana we're talking about; your _wife. _I'm sure she had a pretty good reason for not saying something. And I think you should give her the chance to explain."

Jack didn't answer him as he turned from the railing, gave a quick nod to the blacksmith and headed below deck where Ana waited for him. 

---

****

A/N: Yay! A short chappie! A quick one I know, but right now my brain is stir-fried. Like a marshmallow over a nuclear bonfire. Curse me, hate me, call me evil- I dun care! This chapter, is this chapter- and all is fair- in love and war! (Makes no sense, I know.) And yes, more answers will be revealed soon, I promise.

****

Review Thanks- 

Kingleby- Thanks so much! And here's the answer to 'what's wrong with Ana?!'

Cal- A big glass of rum and hat's off to you for not only guessing Ana's condition, but for also guessing her 'not again' secret. How you manage to know these things just blows me out of the water- and hopefully one day, I can write a story so full of suspense, twists and turns to keep you on the edge of your seat every word of the way! Congrats and n'joy!

-J


	6. In the Beginning

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Six

---

Jack stole down to the cabin in which Ana had been taken. At Elizabeth's insistence, the woman had been taken onboard the _Old Reliable _to rest- her staying on the _Pearl _just too dangerous in case the _Belladonna _showed up. Jack didn't argue the point and Ana was immediately whisked away to see the doctor in a cabin not of her own. 

The pirate captain allowed his mind to wander before stopping in front of the cabin door, his hand absently rising to knock when he caught himself. Dropping his hand, he opened the door, unsure of what he'd find or what he'd say or how he'd even react. He was not happy, but one couldn't say he was mad, for it was not entirely Ana's fault this had happened. But he was upset, not at the outcome or the news, but upset to know it had been hidden from him; whether it was out of shame, fear or anger, Jack did not know.

For a brief moment, all doubts and anxiety left him, his arrival greeted by an empty cabin. The bed was vacant, the covers a disheveled heap on the floor. There was no Ana, and there was no maid. He quickly went through the possible answers- it was impossible for someone to have snuck inside the cabin, let alone impossible for Ana to have snuck off the ship. It could leave only one possibility- she was still on the ship somewhere.

He turned to go when a noise from a corner made him stop. Jack stuck his head inside and peeked behind the door where he saw a figure standing, staring out a small window, both the person and window having been concealed behind the door. His resolve faded at the sight of Ana, her back to him, gazing out the window, her hands on the sill holding her up. 

"Why are ye not in bed?" He asked, his worry returning covering the previous anger he had felt. 

There was no movement on Ana's part as she said, "Funny how if it were you, you'd give me some smart ass remark if I asked that question."

"Well at least it would have been an answer," Jack retorted coolly. "Somethin' that ye still haven't given me."

Ana finally lifted her head to stare at him, her face drawn in tired contempt. "I just couldn't sleep, all right," she paused, her eyes blank as she watched him. Just by the way he shifted, she could tell he didn't completely believe her and she sighed, "And my back was bothering me. So what."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence as Jack closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He glanced around noticing that it was just he and Ana, the maid no where in sight. "Why didn't ye tell me?" he eventually asked, his gaze fixated on the wall in front of him.

"Would you have believed me if I had?"

Jack snapped his head around at the response and stared at her long and hard, her own eyes boring into his. "I think we both know the answer to that. But it still doesn't explain why ye did it."

A shadow flickered over Ana's face and she turned from him, a small shudder running down her spine. "You wouldn't understand," she whispered.

"What's not to understand?" Jack questioned haughtily. "You're- you're pregnant! And ye hid it- how can someone not understand that?"

Ana spun around, her hair falling in her face as the fading sun cast a shadow behind her. Jack's breath caught in his throat, not only by the sight, but also from the words that spilled forth from her mouth. Her intense glare softened as she spoke, and her rigid posture relaxed.

"I was afraid," her voice was low. "I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was scared. It isn't everyday that I wake up thinking, 'Oh golly- I'm pregnant and this is exactly what I need to do.' It's not that simple Jack. The first time, no one ever knows what to expect and it isn't like I could just ask someone what was going to happen. And just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I automatically know what it's like to be in that position, no matter what they say. I'd never been pregnant before Jack, how was I suppose to know I was carrying a child."

Jack stiffened. "Well there are signs."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Yes, there are signs. But what is one to do when the signs weren't clear to begin with?"

The pirate captain sighed at her response, realizing what she had meant. "Well that doesn't explain the whole miscarriage thing," he exclaimed, waving his hand about. He walked around gesturing with his hands saying, "He said ye miscarried, Ana! Ye might be able to get away with hidin' the weight or the fact that you're pregnant in the beginnin' but there is _no way _ye can hide a miscarriage. It's just not possible, especially when ye are on a ship out in the middle of no where!" he paused long enough to look at her from across the room. 

She was still facing him though her head was down and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She was crying. Jack had always hated to see her cry, and it wasn't often that she did and when she did, it was usually because of him. How he hated himself for making her shed her tears, but this time there wasn't much in the way of guilt or sympathy from him. For all Jack cared, she had brought it upon herself. Yet, some where, he couldn't shake the feeling that Ana was hiding more than he thought.

"Ye could have died, Ana," Jack added finally, his own eyes studying the floor. "And then there would have been nothin' I could have done for ye."

Ana's defiance took over as she hissed, "Don't you dare try preaching to me, Jack Sparrow! You don't even know what I've been through!"

"Well you're no saint yourself, Anamaria!" Jack argued back his voice rising. "And you're right, I don't know what ye went through, why don't ye enlighten me?"

A sharp intake of breath drew his gaze up to see her watching him, her eyes glistening. She swallowed and took a deep breath, her chin turning up as she struggled for the words. "Do you remember that port we raided not long after the wedding?"

Jack tilted his head. Yes he remembered that raid all too well. It was the first time he thought he had lost Ana after having just found her and making claim to her heart. It was hard to forget- how could he not. 

The small town was close to Port Royal and there was nothing particularly worth taking except maybe some supplies, rum and money, but Jack had nonetheless insisted they dock and with some heavy convincing, the crew had agreed. He may be a man of his word and capable of having a good streak, but Jack Sparrow could not be accused of being an honest and civil man if his life counted on it. Though- there was some exceptions. 

So the _Black Pearl _had sailed for the unsuspecting port with Jack at the helm…

---

Jack closed his spyglass and slid it back into his belt, his hands taking the helm, gently guiding the ship where it needed to go.

"Are we close?"

He turned to see Anamaria standing there, her head tilted to one side as she stared at the horizon. The half moon illuminated the occupants on the deck, the pale light creating an aura around the female pirate and Jack couldn't help but notice how she looked- different. She seemed more apt to get off the ship, especially when it came to the plans of the raid to come. 

Jack had anchored the _Pearl _a safe distance from the docks, four separate longboats, 5 men to each, heading for the shore in the middle of the night. Each man had a duty, a task to complete during the raid; gathering supplies, or pillaging the bank or even the taverns as Jack made his way to the Governor's mansion to see what goodies he could find. And all the while, Ana was to serve as lookout, a task she thoroughly disapproved of and made sure her disagreement was known. Jack had begged and pleaded, throwing her this line or that one, sneaking in a kiss or one of his innocent expressions that seemed to have no effect on the woman. But she finally gave in and when they reached shore, she had stormed off, not completely satisfied with her job, but prepared to do it anyway.

She hadn't even told Jack good bye; there was no kiss, no hug. Just silence as she stalked off toward the market place, the center of the small port where she would _scout _out the premises and report back to Jack via Cotton's parrot if anything suspicious caught her eye. 

Jack had made his way to the mansion on the far end of the port, secluded from the rest of the town, due to privacy issues he assumed while the others set out to complete their tasks. 

The pirate captain had to suppress an impressed whistle when he finally found the mansion, which had conveniently been placed among a small grove of trees and- he paused to pull something sharp and incredibly painful from his leg- _thorn bushes. _Jack swaggered across the lush lawn, keeping in mind that the place could be heavily guarded. After having checked the coast, he quickly scaled trellis that lead to a small balcony, it leading to the oversized study of the manor.

He picked the lock with a proud smile and let himself in allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He waited several minutes listening for any sound of movement and when there was none, Jack hurriedly set to work.

---

He held up a large gem in the moonlight, admiring it before setting it back, deeming it too gaudy in his opinion before picking up another gem and examining it. He turned the gemstone over several times before nodding, placing it in a sack on his belt and then selected another trinket from the velvet case. A slight hissing noise drew his attention suddenly causing him to drop the diamond he was studying, a silent curse on his lips. He retrieved the fallen gem and placed it back in the case, starting to close it when another hissing noise startled him, his hands dropping the lid, the entire box crashing to the floor.

__

Bloody 'ell! He fumbled picking up the box and any stones he could see, quickly setting it back and heading for the window. It was getting too risky and that hissing noise was slowly beginning to irritate him.

"Pssst." 

__

There it was again, Jack thought stopping in his tracks as he concentrated on the sound. It reminded him of a slow leak, and a grin formed on his face at the thought before the noise once again drew his attention as someone whispered his name.

"Pssst, Jack!"

Jack stumbled to the balcony and glanced down, shocked to see Gibbs there. "Gibbs? What are ye doin'? Ye damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"Jack, there be trouble."

"What kind of troub-" The sound of a cocking pistol cut him off and he turned to see the Governor and several uniformed guards surrounding him. A lamp was lit lighting up the room and Jack shielded his eyes, taking a step back. 

"Well, well, Captain Sparrow, what a nice surprise," the Governor greeted, a frown on his face. 

Jack bowed melodramatically. "Likewise."

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Sparrow?"

The pirate captain fiddled with a tassel on the curtain, waving a hand around erratically, "Oh nothin' really mate. Just thought I'd drop in and have a spot of tea."

The Governor rolled his eyes. "Where have I heard that one before. Men, take him away."

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I were ye, mate," Jack suggested, his pistol aimed at the Governor. He slowly backed to the balcony, his pistol still pointing, the guards to worried he'd pull the trigger to do anything. Jack swung his legs over the balcony railing, before giving a tip of his hat and jumping.

The sound of a pistol firing echoed in his ears as a pain traveled down his arm. He clutched his right forearm as he hit the ground and rolled over to allow Gibbs up as he breathed, "Thanks for breakin' me fall, mate. Now let's get the hell out of here." The old quartermaster didn't have to be told twice as he and Jack raced back to the longboat, Gibbs explaining his story as they went.

Jack frowned as the sailor told him that no sooner had he and another crewmember set off, that they came across a couple of guards at the tavern who questioned them. They had tried to weasel their way out of it and get back to the docks when the guards gave chase. They had managed to ditch them and Gibbs had gone straight away to find Jack and tell him, all the others who had come ashore having already left and returned to the ship.

"There must be some fancy smancy thing goin' on Jack, there be guards ev'rywhere," Gibbs complained as they pushed the last longboat into the water and rowed toward the _Pearl. _

Jack grinned. "Well, at least the visit wasn't a complete loss," he pulled out one of the diamonds he had confiscated from the Governor and the two sailors admired it for a while before it was placed back in Jack's belt. 

"How's your arm?"

The pirate captain looked up, a hand helping him from the boat. "Just a graze, no worries." He gazed around, looking for Anamaria who he expected to be one of the first people back to the ship. He wondered how come she had not sent Cotton's parrot to send the retreat or why she hadn't come herself.

A noise behind him caught his attention and turned to see Cotton's parrot landing on the railing squawking, "Brig. Pirate. Redcoat."

Jack tilted his head and looked back at the port in the distance, a sickening feeling suddenly washing over him, as he realized why a retreat or the bird hadn't been sent.

Ana had been captured.

---

****

A/N: Kind of a short chapter I know, but it's only part one of a two-part chapter. Please bear with me here, people. There's not much to see I know, but hey, the good stuff usually come last, yes? Any way, this chapter and the next, are basically just flashbacks from both Jack and Ana of the same night, one picking up where the other left off. And it answers any questions you might have, so there!

****

Review Thanks- (All in one now) **THANKS!** (I'll go back and personally thank everyone next chapter, but right now, I'm sort of in a hurry. Sorry. But thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far! I won't let ye down! Savvy?)

-J


	7. Anamaria Remembers

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Seven

---

Through the silence, Ana herself remembered that raid from not to long ago, a sadness covering her features as she gazed at Jack. He knew everything from the time they docked to the time he sprung her from the cell at the Fort, but nothing more. She had endured captivity for three days before Jack had been able to get to her, and those three days had been a living hell for Ana; three days she wouldn't soon forget.

Ana looked at Jack who seemed to be lost in the memory of that night, but he knew nothing of the whole story, of what had happened once she had been captured. She had never told him, she thought it was for the best. She thought she could keep it hidden forever, but it seemed fate was not on her side in this case. She'd have to tell him.

"You know," Ana commented bringing Jack's attention to her. "I was so mad at you that night for making me scout the place out instead of letting me go with you. I shouldn't have been, and I remember when I walked away from you how I was hoping that you were kicking yourself for being such an ass. And it wasn't until I found myself in a cell that I realized I was the one being the ass and how I wished I had at least said goodbye," she paused, tilting her head slightly. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Why did ye think that? I'd have come for ye."

"I know you would have, Jack," Ana replied, shaking her head. "But still, I didn't think I was going to see you again."

The pirate captain leaned against a wall, his arms crossed as he watched her. "Ana, what happened that night ye were taken? How were ye captured?"

Anamaria's eyes became distant as she hugged herself, a chill spreading through her. Hanging her head she said, "I was stupid, not paying attention to what I was doing or where I was going. I was too blinded by my anger to see the trap I was walking into…"

---

Ana walked briskly down the cobble stone street, pulling her cloak closer to her body to block the wind. Cotton's parrot sat perched on her shoulder, its beady eyes watching the night intently. She was grumbling and complaining, an occasional curse slipping here or there as she walked, her anger at Jack for making her the lookout distracting her from her task.

__

Oh, who does he think he is? Where does he get off appointing ME as the lookout! Ana argued with herself as she trekked through the quiet town. "He has some nerve," she grumbled. "I hope the fleas of a thousand camels infest his armp-" A sound from behind her cut her off and she spun around only to find darkness.

The bird making rest on her shoulder flapped its wings before flying off screeching, "Run away!"

"What?" Ana pivoted on her heels and came face to face with a shadowed figure.

"Well look at what we have here," the figure stepped forward into the light, shock registering on Ana's face as she gazed at a guard, a malicious look in his eyes.

Ana reached for her sword but a hand grabbed her from behind causing the blade to clatter on the road, the sound echoing in her ears. She struggled as someone pinned both her arms behind her back, the grip tightening making her wince. "Get your hands off of me," she hissed as she fought against her holder.

"Feisty one, aren't we," the person in front of her commented. "Now, what to do with you…" he thought taking a step closer where his face was inches from hers.

Ana glared at him and brought her knee up, watching him drop to the ground, writhing in pain from where she had kneed him. The man holding her chuckled, "She sure nailed you."

The guard on the ground didn't look up as he ordered, "Take her to the garrison and lock her up. We'll deal with her later."

Kicking and screaming, Ana fought against the man as he drug her away. "Let go of me," she shouted as she struggled to free herself. From the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of metal and then blackness as the butt of a pistol was brought down upon her.

---

The throbbing pain on her left temple made her cringe. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again, the searing pain intensifying at the action. Ana rolled over and rubbed the spot gingerly easing the throbbing, her eyes once again cracking. Her vision was blurry and she blinked trying to focus on her surroundings.

She heard a jingling of keys and looked up to see the guard she had kneed earlier sneering at her, his dark eyes roaming her body. Her hand absently traveled to her side to find herself unarmed. She remembered having dropped her sword and they must have taken her pistol after capturing her. Glancing down she flexed her right foot to see if she felt the blade of her dagger still hidden in her boot.

Ana rested her head against the wall closing her eyes. It was still there. One less weapon they had managed to deprive her of, one more weapon for her to defend herself with. Now she'd just wait for Jack and the others, provided Cotton's parrot made it back to the ship. While the bird itself lacked brainpower, Ana had to admit it was far smarter than half the crew. 

"Why don't you just make a painting," Ana quipped feeling the guards eyes still on her. "It'll last longer."

The guard muttered a curse under his breath before leaving, the clicking of his boots on the concrete floor drilling in Ana's ears. She heard the closing of the hold door and sighed, hugging her knees to her chest as she buried her face into her arms. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait long for Jack to come for her, if so, she feared that a fight just might yet ensue between her and the guards.

She must have drifted off to sleep because she was jolted awake when someone clasped a hand over her mouth as someone else grabbed her legs. Her head snapped over to see the two guards who locked her up, the taller of the two tying her legs together at the ankles. Ana struggled to remove the hand from her mouth, her nails digging into the guard's arm. 

She heard him curse and say something as she was yanked up by the arms and dragged across the floor. The last thing she remembered was being drug from her cell, watching the safety of the bars fade along with her vision.

---

Ana rolled over, her eyes shutting tightly to block out any unwanted light. Every part of her body screamed out in pain- her arms and legs bruised and cut, the dried blood caked on her skin. After she was drug from her cell the night before, the guards had taken her to an old storeroom where spare weapons had once been kept. Hay covered the floor as well as a few burlap sacks in a corner and a single barred window was all the room consisted of.

She blocked out the memory of the night's events, her body shivering from the damp air. The musty smell overwhelmed her senses as she struggled to sit up, her wrists bound together. Small abrasions lined her hands from where the course rope ate away at her skin when she had tried loosening the knot. Several smaller cuts adorned her cheeks, arms and neck and a purpling bruise was forming under her right eye. Ana scooted back against the wall, her knees coming to her chest as she huddled on the floor.

Her throat was parched and her stomach was empty and she remembered she had not had anything to eat or drink for days now, a continuing routine she'd picked up after having lost her appetite weeks before. Ana lifted her head and watched the fading colors of the sun being overtaken by the shadows of the evening, her spirit dying a little more when she realized night would be upon her soon. The two guards had promised to return on ten bells of the clock tower, and with each bell and each passing minute, Ana became more and more paranoid.

At first she had fought having been able to get her hands on the dagger hidden in her boot, but her efforts were cut short and her own weapon had been used against her, each cut of the blade making her cringe in pain. She could feel the welts forming under her shirt, the hard concrete wall being of no comfort to her.

__

Jack, where are you? Ana thought he would have come for her by now. _He wouldn't abide by the code, would he? _She pushed that idea from her mind, knowing that he wouldn't leave her behind. She had overheard the guards saying that a pirate had been caught sneaking into the Governor's mansion and then escaping, taking with him some of the Governor's most valued jewels. 

Ana knew that pirate had been Jack and she was thankful to hear that he had escaped, but because of the attempted raid, security had been extra tight- a guard at every dock, every post, every road. She convinced herself that it was because of security that he had not come for her yet; she hoped and prayed that it was the reason. And so, until he came, Ana would continue to wait for him and continue to count down by the hours, the time until her nightmares would once again come for her.

---

As promised, the guards had returned, but this time they did not come alone. Ana studied the four men standing there, knowing that she would not be able to take them all on in her state. Her sides ached and her muscles burned with anxiety, waiting. What happened next, she couldn't exactly remember, but she remembered feeling their hands on her, remembered fighting back and remembered she somehow grabbed a pistol that rested at the side of one guard, her fingers trembling as she fired the weapon in hopes of scaring them away.

The four men scattered and the pistol dropped to the floor, a young guard dropping to his knees at the same time, the bullet of the pistol having struck him in the chest. Ana watched with horror as he fell, his shirt soaked in his blood. 

"Bane!" The other three men rushed to his side, one pressing his hands to the young man's neck, shaking his head. "He's gone."

One of them turned to Ana, hatred in his dark eyes and she recognized him as the guard who had assaulted her the night she'd come to shore. He pointed a finger at her, his anger swelling. "You killed him, he was only a lad!"

Ana felt hands grab her by the throat and she dug her nails into the man's flesh drawing blood. She felt his grip tighten and she gasped for air. She could make out the other two guards behind them, pulling them apart as the man released Ana. She sunk to her knees gasping, coughing. She heard a rustle from her side and looked up in time to see a boot connect with her side.

Ana screamed out, the force from the kick knocking the breath out of her. She tried to move but found she couldn't get her arms and legs to cooperate and she was unable to react as another swift kick was received to her midsection. She grunted; choking back the scream as the pain from the second kick grew and intensified, her body convulsing in distress. 

Her mind blacked out, her vision fading. In the background she could hear numerous voices, screaming and yelling. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but it must not have been long or so she thought.

---

Red. It was all she could see as she groveled on the cold floor in pain. Her eyes fluttered open, the red swirls flooding her vision. When the haze on everything finally disappeared, Ana could make out the soft face of an older man leaning over her. She could distinctly hear shouts from within the room, the man next her arguing with someone else.

"But sir! She resisted arrest and assaulted myself and another!"

"Regardless, this is no way to treat a prisoner, much less a woman!"

Ana wanted to argue that point, but was too weak to do much of anything. The man beside her placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lie down." She did as she was told, her eyes studying him. She eventually closed her eyes, her eyelids too heavy to hold open. From somewhere in the room she could hear the man next to her bark our orders to some guards. She dismissed his words, not paying attention to what was said, but when she heard him tell someone to fetch the doctor, Ana became worried.

The voices finally died down and Ana thought she was alone. The only thing she could see was red. After a while, she realized it was blood and it was everywhere. It was on her arms, her legs, her clothes and her hair. It took her a while to figure out that it was her own blood she was sitting in, but where it was coming from, she didn't know. Opening her eyes once more, she saw the man gazing at her, the worry on his wrinkled face.

She started to say something when the sound of steps coming toward them drew her attention to the door where a young man appeared, a black bag at his side. She couldn't move and she couldn't find the strength to talk before everything went black again.

The next time she awoke, she was back in a cell on a cot. Her body ached from the inside out, every move she made, the pain screamed out. Cutting her gaze to the cell door, she saw the young doctor talking to the man who had fetched him. The older man looked over at her, a slight smile coming to his face.

"Oh good, you're awake."

The doctor turned, his expression filled with worry. "Commodore, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with the lady alone, please."

"Of course," The Commodore nodded to Ana and then left.

Ana tensed as the doctor knelt beside her, his hand brushing across her forehead. "Do you have a name?"

Unsure if she should tell him or not, Ana simply nodded, her eyes boring into his. "Wonderful. The name's Grant, but you can call me Seth. And you are…?"

Still skeptical about the situation Ana studied him. "Ana," she whispered hoarsely. 

"Ana?" She nodded. "Well Ana, you're lucky to be alive. Though you're not out of the woods just yet. I'm surprised you haven't keeled over after losing that much blood."

Ana just stared at him, confusion on her face. "Also," Seth continued. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." He watched to see Ana's reaction but there was none. "Sadly, I wasn't able to save your baby; you miscarried. I'm sor-"

"My what?"

Seth gazed at her, the pieces falling together. "Ana, you did know you were pregnant, did you not?"

The silence was enough answer for him; she hadn't known. And now it didn't matter, the child was gone. Ana paled visibly at the news, her dark eyes contorting in anger and confusion. "How far?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Four months," Seth sighed. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."

Ana looked away hiding her tears. She had never known. Jack would never know, and the secret would remain safe with Ana- there was nothing they could do now. She rolled over and stared at the wall. _Perhaps it was for the best,_ she thought. Besides, were she and Jack really ready for that kind of commitment? Ana wasn't sure, but now she would never know.

__

What now? Ana asked herself. She would wait; wait for Jack. After all, it was all she did to begin with.

---

"After that well… you pretty much well know what happened," Ana finished. She watched Jack for any reaction he'd have but he remained silent, his hands in his pockets. He did know from that point what happened next. He rescued Ana and then set sail to where ever the wind took them. Jack realized it was about this time that Ana had started to push him away, now he knew why. 

It was months after that raid that she started to turn him down again and Jack just figured she was still in shock over being captured and let her have her space thinking she'd come around eventually. Now he knew it was because of what she had gone through, and on top of that, she was pregnant again. Jack wasn't positive, but he was sure that it had knocked Ana for a loop giving her cause to shy away, afraid to say something. Afraid she'd lose this child as well.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts as Ana suddenly covered her mouth, panic on her face. He watched in mild amusement as she turned green, searching for something in the room. Moving past her, he grabbed an empty vase from a display shelf and held it up. "Ana?"

The pirate captain barely had enough time to center the vase before Ana started heaving, emptying her stomach as she experienced her first ordeal with morning sickness. Jack's hand rested at the base of her neck holding her hair back as he rubbed her arm, whispering to her. The sound of Ana retching made Jack cringe; if this was to become a daily routine, he seriously doubted he'd have the patience to listen to this every morning. _Oh Lord, give me patience._

Jack took a deep breath as he sat next to Ana on the floor. Not only was this the beginning of a new life, but a new start, a new adventure for both Jack and Ana for many years to come. The pirate captain sighed, a small grin gracing his lips as the woman beside him continued to heave, bits of what she regurgitated landing on Jack's boots.

__

Lord, are you there? I need more patience. Lots more. Right this minute, Lord. Are you listening?

---

****

A/N: Evil, evil, and evil! Yes I know! Not much to say except, hope this is somewhat accurate, if not, well then… Life's a Cookie! A long chapter I know, but this was the completion of chapter 6, a new beginning for chapter 8. N'joy!

****

Review Thanks- 

Cal- Glad you enjoyed the tension relievers in chapter 6, not many of those here though, sorry. And thanks for the support and lengthy reviews!

Rat- Awesome! Keep um… writing your story too. (Anyone who hasn't read her story Momentary Indecision's, get off your butt from reading this, and go read it! Now!)

__

A special thanks to Jackfan2- For always being my second pair of eyes when I can't see, what I have right in front of me. For always believing that my writing is good no matter what I think about it. For always encouraging me, for the support and the pep talks! Thanks so much!

-J


	8. A Little Nudge

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Eight

---

The curtains fluttered in the warm evening breeze, the sun casting shadows on the walls and floors. Jack watched the figure in the bed, his head tilting slightly. 

"What?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the question. "Nothin'."

Ana sat up, "Why don't you let me do that Jack."

"Two reasons, darlin'. One- you're sick. Two- did I mention that ye were sick?"

After Ana had finished throwing up on everything, Jack had put her to bed and then proceeded to clean his boots along with the rest of the mess. Being a pirate had its advantages, and then again, it had its disadvantages- this to Jack was an advantage as he tossed the vase out the open window behind him, taking care of it in one simple step. But the disadvantage was, the vase had not landed in the water but more like the deck, the force causing the glass to break, the expelled contents inside splattering all over the wooden floor along with a crew member or two.

Jack stuck his head out the window as someone shouted, his face taking on an innocent expression as he called, "Sorry 'bout that, mate." He quickly retreated back into the room, closing the window where he heard Ana laughing. He shook his head at her with a scowl as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Will ye just go to sleep already?" Jack asked, glancing at Ana from over his shoulder.

"Only if you tell me where you're going," Ana agreed.

Jack sighed, "I'm goin' to see Will, happy? Now will ye go to sleep?"

Ana grinned at him. "Can't promise that, sorry."

The pirate captain rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, intent on finding Will and Elizabeth before it got too late.

---

When Jack returned later that evening, he found Ana sleeping peacefully. She was curled up under the covers, her head resting on her arms, her black hair splayed across her face. Jack smiled as he slipped into the room silently, his boots in his hands to keep the noise down. He tossed the boots to the floor with a loud _thump_ before relieving his shoulders of his shirt as he lay next to Ana, his arm wrapping around her protectively. 

Ana shifted under his touch, a contented sigh breaking the quiet before Jack heard, "Has anyone told you lately just how noisy you are when you are trying to be quiet?"

Jack buried his head in her neck, "Not in the last 6 seconds, love."

"Well you are," Ana murmured still half asleep. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

The pirate captain looked up to see her staring at him. "Not quite sure yet, but I do know in the morning I'm goin' to see what kind of damage the _Pearl _sustained and hopefully we can repair her enough to get her to a port, why do ye ask?"

"No reason."

"Are ye sure?" Jack badgered. 

Ana nodded. "Of course. I just wanted to know what our plans were, is all."

"Now see, there is a misunderstandin'. Those are my plans, savvy? Not yours. Ye are to stay here and rest."

The female pirate scoffed, "Doctor's orders?"

"No, mine."

Ana rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the wall in front of her. She traced the patterns in the wood accents, trying to get her mind off of things. She was also trying to think of some way to weasel herself out of the cabin. Staying in bed all day was getting old, and Ana was getting restless. She didn't like it. Not one bit. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ana snapped out of her reverie at Jack's question. "Just thinking," she answered dully.

"About-?"

There was a sigh. "Derrick." She felt Jack tense at the name, but he was on her mind, his memory and face plaguing her every dream, her every thought.

"What about him?"

"I can't help but to think, how he is still alive," Ana started. "Jack he should be dead, I saw him die. But here he is, alive and well and- and…"

Jack finished for her, "After you."

Ana was thoroughly confused at Derrick's appearance and arrival. She had witnessed him die from a bullet to the chest all those years ago, so how was it, he was not dead, healthy and walking about without a care in the world and now after so long, after her? It didn't make any sense to her, she just didn't understand. 

It stumped Jack as well; he had heard Ana's story and knew that, she was by far, the only survivor of that night. He didn't much care that Derrick was alive when he should have been six feet under. No, what had him raging mad and perplexed was why was Derrick after his wife? Jack couldn't think of any reason for the man to just suddenly appear out of no where, attempt to kill him and kidnap Ana. But Jack would be damned if he let Ana fall into the bastard's hands- he'd no sooner stop loving her before he gave her up.

He felt Ana move beside him, the action bringing him back to reality as he stared at her, a question drilling in his mind. "Ana, had ye known that Derrick was still alive before ye became my first mate, would ye have gone back to him?"

Ana gawked at him. "What? Don't even think that, Jack. I don't have any regrets- I wouldn't leave you. Not then, not now," she took his hand and placed it on her growing abdomen. "This is us, Jack. This is where I belong, with you. It always has been and always will be."

Jack found he was a bit surprised at how much Ana had been hiding that he briefly wondered how in the world he missed the fact that she was as big as she was. True, she had been pushing him away, but, they still shared the same bed every night, he still held her as he slept, and still, she managed to hide the bulge that had slowly begun to appear.

"But what if ye-"

Ana pressed a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Jack, don't worry. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"That's a funny thing to promise, especially when ye can't be sure of what's goin' to happen, Ana," Jack pointed out. "Ye can't predict the future, ye can't say things will be okay, when things are not always okay. I'm just sayin' what if somethin' happens? I can't lose ye."

Placing her hand over his, Ana whispered, "You'll never lose me Jack. Because I'm always going to be here," she tapped his head and then his chest, "and here." She recovered his hand with her own, giving it a slight squeeze. "And we'll both be here."

---

****

A/N: Another short chapter, I know. But I have to make it interesting. Also because… well… I'm lazy. Nuff said. I also needed a good piece of story left for next chapter- that's going to be a doozy. Just wait and see… now, carry on.

****

Review Thanks- (Yay, long replies this time.)

Tinkabell21- Don't worry… I'm sure somewhere Jack feels bad for the way he acted, but you can't exactly say they had a fight, just a cold shoulder face-off. Gotta love those. As far as the baby thing- motherly instinct; it either runs or it grows. We'll wait and see. 

Jackfan2- Hey, thanks for the insight on certain details of the story I was missing involving Ana and her miscarriage. And you're right, why dwell on the past, you can't change it, only learn from it. Glad you enjoyed the little humor there, trying to add some airiness to the whole thing, so it won't seem over-stuffy. I'm counting on ya to keep me in line in that respect, ok? (wink, wink)

Guinevere- Actually, the Commodore mentioned in Ana's story is not Norrington. And yeah, I think Norrington's marriage is a nice one- not sure. I haven't asked 'cause last I heard he and his wife took an extra long honeymoon. As for 'In Your Absence' I took that off the board and restored it in my vault for later usage- possibly. Might revise it, not sure yet.

Rat- Nothing greater than the truth. Or so I am told. P.s. Keep your story coming!

Cal- She might be woman, but she sure roars! Ana the tough old marm, who uh, who uh… likes to knee offending assholes. Yeah! And I'm glad you liked the stand-in's of the last chapter. And yes, any slap/punch Jack gets, he deserved, am I right? Hope this chapter is riveting all the same.

ErinRua- Wow, a new reviewer. (hugs!) And rum! Life should always be on the straight and narrow, not in the backseat, ya know. Life in reality isn't a dream, things happen; Murphy's Law is constantly around us that I just hope I'm accurate in the way things are portrayed. And thank you, very much!

-J


	9. Damage Report

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Nine

---

Ana turned in the warm blanket, her arms reaching for the pillow beside her to find that it was unoccupied. She opened her eyes to see an empty spot; creases and rumpled sheets being the only thing left behind. The sun was well on it's way to announcing mid-afternoon and Ana guessed that Jack had risen with it, rather silently to her surprise. 

She started to turn back over when a flash of red caught her attention, a smile replacing her disappointment. Leaning over the empty bedside, she picked something up from off the table, her fingers careful not to touch the thorns of the rose. Ana smiled and set the flower down before drifting off to sleep once more.

---

"Okay, just a little lower, now to the left- I said LEFT! Not your left- my left! No, no! Hold it, don't move!" Jack was shouting from the quarterdeck as some of his crew tried to adjust a sail on a poorly reconstructed mast. They had been at it for hours now and Jack needed a break from his feeble minded men who didn't seem to understand the command, "A little to the left." 

He had gotten up with the sun that morning, quietly leaving Ana's side to inspect the damage done to his ship. Gibbs had met him with a full report at the docks, a frown on the old man's weathered face. _"She don't look good, Jack. Gonna take some time to patch 'er up t' sail."_

The _Pearl _sustained heavy damage to her port side, some of the holes bigger than Gibbs' head, but with some patience and luck, Jack had managed to get them patched. Not a top-notch job, but they were patched, enough to get them to the nearest port. The damaged mast had been fixed the best it could be, the sail mended and replaced on its spars. It had taken most of the day just to get that section of the ship repaired, and even though the mast was standing, a strong wind at any time was likely to knock it back down again. 

Jack had considered sailing the _Pearl _without the mast, but it would slow the ship down, and that was time he didn't have to spare. So he opted for the mast to be replaced, held in place the best the crew could do and go from there. Now as he watched the splintered structure replaced, he silently hoped it would stay in place long enough for them to properly repair it. 

Gibbs approached him, some papers in his hands and a frown on his face. "Cap'n, I 'ave th' figures fer th' supplies we loaded from th' _Old Reliable._"

"Oh, good!" Jack took the papers and looked over them. "I don't see a price on here, Gibbs."

"I know Jack. Turner refused t' give me one. Says these things were extra, they wouldn' need 'em."

Jack scratched his head. "That boy is way too considerate. I'll just slip some coins in his pocket when he's not lookin'. Have the boys move everythin' to the galley whilst I go see the Turner's," he handed Gibbs the papers back as he headed for the other ship.

"Jack, how be Ana?"

The pirate captain stopped and looked over his shoulder at his quartermaster. It was the first time any of the crew had asked how she was doing after her collapse and Jack had been hoping that it would stay that way. He didn't feel like explaining to them the state in which she was in, and if things went well, then Ana's condition would remain well hidden for some time. Jack winced, _That is if things go well._

"She's well. Just needs her rest," Jack weaseled without telling the complete truth.

Gibbs studied him, "Aye that she does, especially in her condition. But ye yourself don't seem too happy about it."

Jack's brow wrinkled as he leaned against the railing overlooking the waters. "Ye know Gibbs, it ceases to amaze me how ye _know_ these things."

"Well Jack, it comes wit' th' territory. Father of two meself," Gibbs paused. "Or was. After a while, ye just pick up a sense fer this stuff."

"You, Gibbs? A father?" Jack asked with surprise. 

The old quartermaster nodded glumly as he stood beside his captain. "Aye Jack, two strappin' young boys- don't know where they be now. Their mother up and left, them in tow. Ne'er saw 'em again. Last I 'eard they was livin' in merry old England. Doin' well though, I am told."

"Interesting," Jack murmured. 

Gibbs glanced at him. "So why th' long face, Jack? Ye should be rejoicin'- with Ana."

"It's not that I ain't rejoicin' Gibbs, I just can't," Jack stated morosely. "Ana doesn't belong here, on the ship. Not in her condition."

"Aye Jack, a ship is no place fer a woman in her state. But her place is wit' ye, and we all know ye ain't leavin' this ship," Gibbs pointed out. "And whatever ye 'ave planned, I'd think it over before goin' through wit' it. Ana won't take lightly to your idea; she'll run ye through the ground first. And if she don't, then I'd start to worry."

Jack frowned at this. "Aye, I know. But I got to try, Gibbs. I refuse to let her waltz right back into a battle with a man who is tryin' to kill her, especially now that she's- now that she is-" he trailed off, unsure of how to put it.

Gibbs gripped his shoulder, "I understand, Cap'n. Ye do what ye gotta do, let's just hope that Ana understands this as well," he turned and headed for the galley, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

__

I hope she understands as well, Jack thought as he too pushed away from the railing, his eyes darting over the crew on the deck replacing the sail. With the slight repairs done, now all Jack had to do was have a talk with Will… and gather some of Ana's things while she was onboard the _Old Reliable. _He sighed, then disappeared into his cabin, the door closing behind him.

---

Ana pushed her hair from her face as she strolled across the deck of the Turner's ship. She couldn't stand staying in the cabin another minute longer; her well rested nap from the day before ridding her of any exhaustion to the point that she could no longer sleep. So instead she had opted for taking a small walk around the ship, at least until she came across someone in which she could talk to.

Not long after she had started her stroll did she hear the voices of Jack and Will coming from out on the deck somewhere. Will seemed to be protesting as the pirate captain kept insisting that the young blacksmith listen to him. What they were discussing, was beyond her, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. As she rounded a corner, she saw Will standing there shaking his head at Jack as the pirate rambled on, his hands gesturing wildly.

"But ye said you'd take her with ye, Will!"

Will sighed, "Jack, I don't think this is a good idea."

"But ye promised, Will," Jack argued. "Ye promised. Don't go back on that now, lad."

The blacksmith finally gave in, "Fine Jack. But don't blame me if she slaps you, you have it coming. Mark my words, you have it coming."

Jack nodded and grinned, his hands pressed together. "I'll keep that in mind, whelp. And thanks mate, I owe ye one," he commended, turning to leave. 

Will watched him disappear back to his ship, a hand massaging the bridge of his nose. He turned and jumped back when he saw Ana there gazing at him questionably. _Uh oh,_ he thought as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Out enjoying the afternoon?" he tried hoping she hadn't heard any of the conversation he and Jack just had.

"Trying to," she answered turning to take up pace beside him as he walked the deck. "What was Jack carrying on about?"

The blacksmith made a face as he waved a hand dissuasively, "Nothing really. You know how Jack can be."

Ana quirked an eyebrow. Yes, she knew how Jack could be, but she also knew he had reasons to be the way he was. And there was a reason behind Jack's display moments ago, and she wanted to know. Yet somehow, she didn't think Will was going to tell her.

"What did he mean though by saying you promised to take _her _with you?" Ana questioned again.

Will thought for a moment. "Oh! He was talking about LeeAnn. Taking her out on a ship when she is older, letting her get the feel of the ocean under her feet."

Ana looked at him, her nose wrinkling. "I see. Well she does have pirate blood in her Will, I guess it makes sense," she agreed. 

He nodded, taking her arm and leading her up to bow of the ship. "Perhaps." 

Leaning against the railing Will considered the woman before him. Here she was, totally unsuspecting of anything going on around her, willing to do what was asked of her. She was a pirate, as well as married to one of the most notorious and infamous captain's that sailed the Caribbean, yet every inch of her was a lady. She held herself like Elizabeth did, something that caught Will's attention since the moment they met- but her heart still lied with Jack. 

Ana shifted her weight uncomfortably under Will's gaze, her own gaze settling on the ship opposite of them. "Jack's over there, isn't he?"

Will looked in the direction she pointed, "Aye. He is."

The woman stood up, her arms wrapping around her waist as she stepped back. She had hoped to catch him before he left; she hadn't seen him all day and the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. She missed him. She thanked Will for his company and then started for the _Pearl_. Tonight, Ana was going to sleep in Jack's arms, in their own cabin.

---

****

A/N: Another short chapter, me knows. But everything is coming in small spurts, and I feel its better leaving it this way instead of compiling them to the point where they become confusing. Hopefully the next one will be slightly longer, but I can't make any promises. But it should be up soon, and I know that makes you all happy!

__

Special Thanks to Jackfan2, Rat and Tinkabell21. 

-J 


	10. What Really Matters

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths

Chapter Ten

Jack felt an added weight on his chest and forced his eyes to open. Wisps of black hair covered his chest as Ana used him for a pillow, her right arm slung over him. He held her close, listening to her breathing as he stroked her hair, their legs still entwined. He felt a pang of guilt run through him at the thought of last night; what they had done, was probably not healthy for Ana. But her comment of _'if not now, it'll be a long time until we can_' had convinced him; he was a guy after all, with only but a few things on his mind.

Last night, being one of them.

But somehow, he knew the guilt he was feeling was not just because of last night, it was because of what was still to come. He just hoped he had the courage to face her afterward. His fingers ran deftly down her cheek, waking her and she looked up. Shifting slightly, she leaned over to kiss him, her own fingers running through his tangled hair.

"Mornin'."

She rested her head beside his on the pillow, her arm clutching his neck. "Is it?"

Jack chuckled, "Aye it is." He reached up and removed her arm from his neck, his fingers interlacing with hers as he studied her face. "Ana… we have to talk."

Will stood beside Elizabeth, his daughter in his arms as he watched the crew of the _Pearl _scurry around. Even from his spot, he could distinctively hear the argument coming from the cabin of the other ship. He shook his head disapprovingly. _I knew this wasn't a good idea._

Ana stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Anger covered her features as she stalked across the deck, her fists clenched tightly. Moments later, the cabin door opened again and Jack stepped out following the woman across the ship. His hair was a matted mess, the kohl around his eyes was slightly smudged and his shirt was left unbuttoned in his haste to stop Ana from killing himself or the crew in her tirade.

"Ana, would ye just listen. I'm doing this for your own good. I can't have ye stay on the ship, not when your life is on the line," Jack was saying as he followed her, his arms waving wildly.

The couple stopped, Ana's back to him as she seethed, "So you want me to leave, is that it?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably but remained silent. He knew this was going to be difficult, but he just had to make her understand. He was only doing this for her; "I don't want ye to get hurt."

Ana held her left hand up, the band of silver glinting in the sun. "Do you see this? Doesn't this mean anything to you?"

"Ana, that's not important right now."

Surprise crossed Ana's face, the hurt setting in. "How can you say that? Jack, I promised to never leave you, and I am keeping that promise," she crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving."

"Anamaria, don't do this. This ship, this battle- it's not the place for a woman in your conditio-"

Ana cut him off. "Oh please! I'm pregnant Jack, not dying! I'm not fragile and I'm not leaving. I won't leave you. Is it because you don't want this child? Is that why you're sending me to Port Royal? To get rid of me?"

Jack frowned. This was not going in his favor, and the argument Ana was putting up was making him exhausted and frustrated. It didn't help matters that the entire crew was standing around, watching, speechless at the quarrel going back and forth between the two. Ana was refusing, she was standing her ground, but Jack wouldn't take no for an answer. Not when it was just more than his ship and his life at stake. "Ana! Please! Right now- none of that matters!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ana echoed, her voice dropping. "It doesn't matter that I love you or that I worry about you. It doesn't matter that I just want to be with you and fight beside you to protect your ship. Our home! Does it not matter that I might lose you or that our child may never know their father? I don't want that Jack! I want you… I want to be there for you, just like you said you'd always be there for me. Don't you understand?"

Jack sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, his face unreadable. "I do understand, Ana. But I don't want ye involved. It's no longer your battle, or your place. Your goin' to Port Royal and that's final; I don't want to lose ye either."

Anamaria pulled away from him, her chin held high as she slapped him as hard as she could. Her answer was barely a whisper, loud enough for only Jack to hear as she said, "You already have," she waved a hand gesturing to herself and everything around her. "None of this matters, remember?" With the final words, Ana pulled the ring from her finger and let it fall to the deck, the small band spinning circles before falling on its side.

He watched it until it stilled and quickly looked up, but Ana was already gone. Jack saw her climb aboard the _Old Reliable, _and she never looked back. Leaning down, he picked the ring up from the deck clutching it in his hand. He had just made the biggest mistake in his life.

"Welcome aboard, Mrs. Spar-" Ana didn't let him finish as she pushed past him, her head down. She was mad- no she was infuriated that Jack would do such a thing. She remembered hearing the conversation between Will and the pirate, the words of both flooding back to her.

"Ye promised. Don't go back on that now, lad."

"Fine Jack. But don't blame me if she slaps you, you have it coming. Mark my words, you have it coming."

She saw Elizabeth watching her, sadness in the noble woman's eyes as Will looked away. The fury Ana felt grew when she saw the blacksmith, her hand drawing a sword that rested on her hip. "You lied to me," she growled, the blade pointing at the young man. "You knew what was going on and you disagreed with it all, and yet you lied to me!"

Will stumbled back, his hands up defensively. "Ana, please- understand. Jack's only doing what he thinks is best!"

"Even though what he thinks is best usually consists of getting drunk off a lot of rum," Elizabeth replied innocently.

Ana pointed the blade at her and the young woman stepped back, her smile disappearing. "Ana, you have to see it from Jack's perspective as well as your own," she offered. "He only wants you to be safe. And if you think about it, it really is a smart move on his part. He told us everything, Anamaria. On that ship is the last place you need to be right now!"

The female pirate lowered her blade. She knew Elizabeth was right, and besides, wasn't it herself that had said she was not cut out to be a pirate any longer? Ana dropped her sword and hugged her arms to her chest. Everything was tumbling out of place; it was all falling around her. Even with the assurance that what was said being true, Ana could only think one thing.

He left me.

Watching the _Black Pearl _sail off in the distance was perhaps, the hardest thing Ana had ever done. Jack was on that ship, along with the rest of her life. She had battled, and she had lost. He had left her behind, in what he thought was the right thing to do. Now all she had of him were a few memories and- an unborn child that she suspected he had no intentions of wanting in the first place. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that- she knew. She had to start anew… _but without Jack? _Ana didn't much like the idea, but she had no other choice. _But can I manage on my own?_

It was a question that avoided her ever since she had joined Jack under his command. Before, answering it wouldn't have been a problem, but after a while things changed. She was determined to make it on her own; she had to. And she would. Even if she had to do it without Jack.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you- but I'd still have felt it- so where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder. I won't put my hands up and surrender. I'm in love and always will be.

Jack turned back to the helm, his hands shaking as he guided his ship away from the island and farther away from Ana. His mind said he was doing the right thing, but his heart was saying differently. He'd left her, in good hands, but left her all the same. He'd not blame her if she hated him right now, but he somehow doubted she did; at least completely. She was mad, she was upset; she had been hurt. She needed him, but he had walked away from her. How could he have been so stupid? He had let her go. And now he wasn't sure if he'd ever get her back, or if he even deserved to have her back.

I know I left too much mess and destruction- I caused nothing but trouble. If you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that's the end.

I will go down with this ship and I won't surrender- no white flag above my head- I'm in love and always will be.

Ana's hand rested on her stomach that stuck out slightly, her white shirt showing every curve. _This wasn't the way it was suppose to end, _she thought. She never considered she'd end up like this- pregnant and alone. But she wasn't alone; she had the Turner's and eventually, she'd have this child, a little something to remind her of Jack. Or maybe a lot of something to remind her of him, she wasn't sure which yet. It was possible for her to strike out alone, make a stable living for them both but she'd wished that Jack would be there. He needed to know his child and the child needed to know him; right now, those odds didn't look good.

She needed Jack, she wanted Jack- but Ana refused to be hurt, again.

And when we meet, and I'm sure we will- All that was there, will it be there still?  
I'll hold my tongue, will you think that I've moved on?

I won't put my hands up and surrender- though I'm in love and always will be.

Jack stole one last glance back at the departing ship that carried Ana away from him and he couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the same. He heard the whispers of his crew, talk of the argument the two had had going around. Gibbs just watched him, shaking his head every so often. _Yes, _Jack thought. _I made a big mistake, one that can't ever be righted. I'm so sorry, Anamaria. Please forgive me._

Ana closed her eyes, her head dipping slightly. The wind shifted and she could hear the sails fluttering catching the breeze. Her eyes snapped open, the fading view of the _Black Pearl _greeting her… but _what is that just to the left of them? _Ana stared, her blood going cold as she recognized the sails of the ship that approached the _Pearl. _

No, not now! She shook her head hoping to rid her vision of the other ship. But it was still there. The _Belladonna _was on the horizon.

A/N: Long chapter! Yay! Action, action, and more action coming, stay tuned! Toodles!

Review Thanks-

Rat- Thanks for reviewing once again! And yes, she can get pretty mean when times call for it!

Cal- Jack is an odd cookie. He tries so hard, but seems not to get it right, eh? With Ana, he'll always have a home. Gibbs is a big softy once you get to know him, and he really does have a caring streak in him I think. As for Will's thoughts, nay on that! Ana is a mystery to him- a pirate yet a lady. Mystery is good!

Kingleby- No sweat! Good luck on your exams!

Elizabeth Swan/Turner- That's a good idea, I'll have to keep it in mind. Thanks!

Wow, 51 reviews and still rising! This story is almost over, but not quite! Wonder if I can surpass the 66 reviews 'Joy of the Hunt' nailed, you guys think? Again, thanks for the kind and helpful words!

J


	11. Breaking Ground

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Eleven

---

"Sail ho!"

Jack's head snapped up and he spun around, "What?"

"To th' left cap'n," someone shouted, pointing. Jack pulled out his spyglass to peer in the direction of the approaching ship. Red sails flittered in the breeze, a Jolly Roger flying high with a red flag beneath it.

Jack cursed under his breath. Things had just gone from bad to worse. Glancing behind him, he could no longer see the _Old Reliable _in the distance, the reassurance that the ship was safely out of range and view. Having the _Belladonna _approach them also insured Jack that Derrick did not know Ana was not onboard; an element that could be used to the pirate captain's advantage. 

But still… the odds were not in Jack's favor. The _Pearl's _left side was still not battle worthy, a fact Derrick obviously took into consideration as he rapidly approached that side of the ship. Jack leaned against the helm a string of curses being muttered. _The bloody bugger knew what he was doing all along, _he realized.

For three and one-half days, the _Pearl _and the _Old Reliable _sat, waiting for any sign of Derrick to attack. After three days, Jack had enough of waiting and decided to sail to port to repair his ship properly. And for three days, Derrick had waited for them, knowing that the _Pearl _was damaged, knowing that repairs were a far way off. He waited- watching; he waited until the _Old Reliable _was gone, knowing he would be no match against both ships. Waiting for Jack to make his move and leave the safety of the island they anchored at. Waiting to attack.

Most of the cannons had been moved to the right side of the ship when Ana had expected a battle early on; they had yet to be moved back. With the assumption that Derrick was playing 'hide-n-seek' with them, they had left the cannons where they were. They hadn't been expecting a surprise attack, now they were sitting ducks. _Think, think, think, _Jack searched his mind for something, anything.

"Gibbs!"

From his spot on the foredeck, Gibbs looked up. "Aye?"

"Drop anchor on the starboard side," he called down. Jack had a plan.

---

"You have to turn the ship around, NOW!" 

Will and Captain Bradford turned at the same time, both contemplating the woman before them. "Ana, why is it so important we turn around? Port Royal is in that direction," Will said causally pointing to the front of the ship.

Ana glared at him. "Because Jack's in trouble," she exclaimed. "It's the _Belladonna_!She's attacking the_ Pearl_!"

"What?"

Will looked behind him, the familiar black sails no longer in sight. "I don't even see the _Pearl _anymore, Ana. Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw, William Turner! I'm not blind nor am I crazy!" Ana insisted. She pointed to the stern of the boat where she had been standing when the other ship disappeared. "Derrick is there, trust me! If we don't turn around now, he'll sink the _Pearl_!"

Captain Bradford glanced at Will, his eyes clearly stating that they couldn't possibly turn around now. The young blacksmith ran a hand through his hair, "Ana, if this is some kind of joke to go back and kill Jack for sending you with us, it's not going to work."

Ana's face flushed red with anger at the words, her hand delivering a painful slap to Will's chiseled face. "This isn't a joke! Turn us around now or there won't be a Jack for me to pummel when this is all over!"

Will rubbed his face, "Anamaria, say we did go back. There's no guarantee we'll reach Jack in time. Even damaged, the _Pearl _is still faster than us. There's no telling how far ahead of us they are," he stammered. 

The young woman gripped the hilt of her sword as she seethed, "Either turn us around, or I'll tear this whole damn ship apart."

---

Okay, so Jack's plan didn't go as he expected. He had seen Anamaria and Elizabeth pull it off without any problems, so why couldn't he? He dropped the anchor. He let go of the helm at the right time. They turned… well, Jack thought they turned. Instead, they just veered to the right slightly, the implication that the left side was taking on too much water to complete the swivel. 

So, manually turning the ship around didn't quite have the element of surprise, but it got the job done. The crew unloaded the cannons in a frenzied barrage across the water at the _Belladonna,_ some striking the target, others landing with a _kerplunk _in the ocean below. When they had run out of cannons, they resorted to the grappling irons for hand-to-hand combat as several of Derrick's crew boarded the _Pearl. _

Jack blocked the sword that swung toward him, the sound of metal on metal ringing in his ears. He pushed past the guy, drawing his sword from the man's body as he moved on. There was only one man Jack cared to cross blades with, and he had yet to find him. Confident that his crew could manage without him, Jack stealthily made his way to the helm. Smoke from the cannons filled the air, the acrid smell making his eyes water and his throat burn. A noise to his left drew his attention and he turned, his sword stopping the blade of a shadowed figure.

"Knew you'd show sooner or later, Sparrow."

Jack circled the figure, "Derrick. Are ye gonna hide in the shadows or come out an fight like a man?"

Derrick withdrew from the smoke filled haze, the flat side of his blade gently tapping his shoulder. "Well, since you put it like that," he stood feet from the pirate captain, a feral grin on his face. "I'm game, Sparrow. What say, the first one to run the other through, wins."

A slight nod from Jack sealed the accord and Derrick wasted no time as he moved in, his sword aimed for Jack's throat. Ducking back, Jack avoided the blow, his own blade rising. The two circled before their blades crashed into each other, the blows and thrusts frantic and angry. Jack stumbled back, the tip of Derrick's blade nicking his hand.

Jack swore under his breath and studied his opponent. Derrick's style was the same as any English man's, his footwork sloppy. But his blade was different. Unlike Jack's cutlass, the sword was longer, the blade narrower making it easier for Derrick to deflect and thrust, an advantage Jack didn't have. As they stumbled across the deck, to each giving and receiving blows, a thick smoke enveloped them, blanketing anything in sight.

Doing his best not to breath in the smoke, Jack continued to block Derrick's advances, the gray haze making it hard to see where they were going. From the corner of his eye, he could see one his sails on fire, the flames growing and licking at its fuel. He could hear the shouts of his crew as they raced to put the flames out while still others kept on fighting, driving their opponents from the ship.

Jack momentarily turned to see the flaming sail, the burning bits and ash falling around them. He turned back to Derrick to see him drag his blade across the deck through a piece of the burning sail that had fallen and bring it up, the embers aimed at Jack. He stumbled back, his face stinging from the hot ash as a cinder landed in his eye. Dropping his sword, Jack reared back, the burning sending pain through his nerves. 

Derrick chuckled at the sight of Jack on his knees, his face red from the ash. "It's a shame really, having to kill you this way," Derrick commented nonchalantly. "A shame that Barbossa didn't finish the job like he was told to. But oh well, no loss for me. He took care of you- you took care of him, just like it was suppose to be. Makes my job a bit easier."

Looking up, Jack moved the hand from his face. "What are ye talkin' about?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know! Barbossa didn't just maroon you because he wanted the treasure or to be captain of your ship, Sparrow. He marooned you because he was paid to do so," Derrick informed. "See, I had a problem. Ana was betrothed to me, yet all she could ever do was talk about you. So I had your first-mate drop you off at the first island he saw fit, thus ridding you of our lives forever. However, it didn't work that way. You escaped Sparrow. How, I don't know, but you did. And so our story goes on, here you are, here I am. Once again we have a problem. Ana belongs to me, but she is in your possession. How do you think we fix that?"

"Ana belongs to no one; she isn't some prize you claim to put on your shelf, mate. It's her choice. She made it. If this is where she wants to stay, then so be it. Not you or anyone else has the right to take that away from her," Jack corrected. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to let some snot-nosed, pissant like yourself take her from me."

Derrick sighed, "That's where you are wrong, Sparrow. Ana is mine, her father saw to that. Or do you not remember that? Perhaps you're getting senile in your old age. Either way, I'll be taking her with me and you can't stop me."

An idea suddenly struck Jack as he smirked at Derrick, "I don't understand. Ana is damaged goods now, why would you possibly still want her?"

There was a moment of silence as Derrick contemplated this, a hand scratching his chin. "You are right about one thing, Sparrow. She is damaged goods, a whore for all I care- carrying that filthy whelp of yours, but no matter. It's not _her _I am after," he implied. 

"What?!"

Derrick withdrew something from his side without answering, "Time to say goodnight, Sparrow," he commented as he aimed a pistol at Jack.

Jack jerked back with the sound of the pistol going off as a loud curse filled the air and something clattered to the deck. He felt something rip through his left arm, the sting spreading through his shoulder. Jack opened his eyes to see Derrick leaning against a crate, a dagger deeply embedded in his thigh. He yanked the weapon from his leg, letting it fall, his hand covered in blood. Jack looked on as someone appeared to his right, the outline being nothing but a shadow to his swollen eye.

"Bastard, how could you?!"

Jack knew that voice and his snapped up to see several people standing around him. One was kneeling beside him, asking if he was ok and poking at his bloodshot eye; another stood in front of him, their body shielding Jack as yet the third stood beside, a sword in hand.

"Well, if it isn't my little pigeon, come back to fly away home with me," Derrick quipped as he stood up.

"Never."

Derrick tilted his head. "I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter. Sparrow's given you up."

Jack growled at the statement, his hand itching for his sword. Just one swing of his blade, and he could make sure Derrick never told another lie. But he was held back by a pair of strong hands as a voice whispered to him. _Will? _Jack looked up to see that it was indeed Will crouching beside him, Gibbs beside him and…

"Get her out of here!" Jack hissed at the man beside him. "Ye were suppose to take her to Port Royal and keep her away from here."

Will glanced at him, his eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah, well you try telling her that and then let me know how it went."

The two looked up to see the person before them, glaring at Derrick. A few words were exchanged, but Jack didn't catch a single one, his attention drawn by the woman who stood her ground in front him. _Ana, don't do anything stupid. Only Will is allowed to do that._

Ana stood, her hands balled into fists in front of Jack, the anger visible on her face as she glared at Derrick. She watched him straighten himself out, wiping his hand on his shirt, the blood smearing the white fabric. He picked the dagger up and examined it before cocking his head. 

"I believe this belongs to you," he sneered as he threw the dagger back to Ana.

Jack flinched as the blade landed in the deck an inch from Ana's feet, her body never once moving. "There's only one place that dagger belongs, and it sure as hell isn't in the deck," she spat out.

Derrick grinned as he moved aside, "Yes, well that my dear, is just an empty threat. Now, I see I must be taking my leave. It has been… fun," he added as he quickly turned and disappeared through the veil of smoke.

Ana uttered a strangled sigh of frustration as she looked back at the three men behind her. Gibbs stood nearby, a sword in his hand at Jack's ready to protect to Ana. Will was crouched beside Jack, his steady hand offering assistance. Jack rested an arm on one knee as he stared back her, his face red, his eye swollen and bloodshot and a small tear in his left shirtsleeve was stained with blood from where the bullet grazed him.

"Will."

The young blacksmith quirked an eyebrow. "Ana."

"Stay with Jack and take care of that wound," she said as she shuffled forward. She snatched Derrick's sword from the deck and vanished into the haze.

---

****

A/N: Hehe, look at that! Not long, not short, just right. There are only like 2-3 chapters left; I'm going through and seeing where I can add bits and pieces here or there to make the story longer, but so far, I have nothing. Oh wells. 

****

Review Thanks- 

Jackfan2- (laughs) Bilge rats are bad. Maybe this chapter brings your hope for that whole 'protection' thing down a bit, eh? But hey, don't worry, remember, the ending is coming shortly. Means a lot of tear jerking, gut wrenching… um, rum drinking something or another. And I like your idea of the 7pm writer's inspiration, but knowing my luck, I'll be at work 7pm. ^_^

Rat- Thanks. Had the song in mind since it first aired. As I'm sure a lot of people did. Thanks!

Cal- I know chapter 10 was a bit indifferent, maybe a little OOC, but I can't help it. If it progresses the story along, then great! The chapter was a bit hard for me to write down in terms- I knew where it was going, how it started and ended, but I couldn't find the perfect words to describe what I saw. Hence, a bad chapter. 'White Flag' is a song by Dido. It's great, as well as some of her other stuff. You should check her out. And don't worry, the 'Dickhead' (as he is so lovingly called) gets his own in the end. Perhaps. (wink, wink.)

SpecialEddie- Thanks, and I am glad you agree with 'White Flag'. The lyrics are perfect, but there are SO many songs out there that hold the vision of Jack and Ana, and I want to use several of them, but I'm convincing myself not to do song fics because I can't ever get them to turn out right. Chills are good… hot chocolate? Trying to keep everything as suspenseful as possible, hope its working. And again thank you for your support! 56 reviews aren't bad, especially for 10 chapters. 'Joy' was 17 chapters, only scored 66 reviews there… I'm gaining. Here is what I want to know though- how can all those 'self insertions' 'kill of Elizabeth' 'I fall in love Will or Jack' fics get well over 100 reviews and then some? What are they doing that we aren't?! (No offense to anyone with those kinds of fics that read this story.)

Kingleby- The _Old Reliable _is a ship of Port Royal, captained by someone other than Norrington- I don't think the captain likes pirates very much. I'll have to ask him. ^_^

-J


	12. Surprise, Surprise

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Twelve

---

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jack came to a stop, Will's hand holding him back. "I'm goin' after her," he replied pointing in the direction Ana had went.

"You'll get yourself killed," Will protested. "Let Gibbs or I go after her. You're hurt."

The pirate captain yanked his arm free from Will's grip. "Don't try to stop me, Will."

"Jack you don't understand! You're injured! You probably can't even see out of that eye! You're just going to wind up getting killed or worse," the blacksmith argued. "You can get Ana killed as well! Is that what you want?!"

Jack glared at him, his fingers prying Will's own from his arm as he seethed, "No lad, I don't think you understand. Ana is out there fighting or dying by now for all I know! Ye say I'm in no condition to fight, well Ana isn't either, Will!" he hung his head. "If it were Elizabeth out there, fighting, and ye knew she was in danger, what would ye do?"

Will looked past Jack at the thick smoke that poured across the deck. His grip released Jack's arm and he sighed, "I'd go after her."

---

Ana cautiously trekked across the deck, the smoke stinging her eyes clouding her vision. She gripped the sword in her hand tightly as she used the other to feel her way along the railing, unsure of where she was going. Finding her way along the _Pearl _had been easy; she had walked that ship so much, she'd be able to walk it blindfolded if need be. But this was not the _Pearl. _

With her guard up and sword ready, she had forced herself to cross over to the _Belladonna_ in her attempt to follow Derrick. But she had lost him somewhere between the two ships, the smoke acting as a cover for her enemy. It wouldn't take much, she just needed one clean shot at him, and this whole thing could be over; she and Jack would be able to live in peace again without the constant fear of knowing someone was always following them.

But Jack was Jack, and someone was always following them, so in the end, Ana figured it futile to consider having peace anytime soon. But at least for a while, she'd be rid of one thorn in her side, able to be carefree and not worry that around every corner, someone somewhere would be waiting. Ana gripped the sword tighter as she made her way through the haze. She pivoted on her heels at a noise to her left, a soft tinkling sound that made her skin crawl.

A figure burst through the smoke, a sword drawn and a pistol leveled. "Ana?"

Ana lowered her weapon, "Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack put his pistol away; his sword still unsheathed just in case. "I want ye off this ship now, Ana. I don-"

"No."

"What?"

Ana chewed on her bottom lip. "I said No, Jack. I can't just let Derrick get away with what he's done. To me, to you! I heard how he had you marooned Jack, and I'm sick and tired of sitting here not doing anything about it!" she tilted her head. "You want me to leave, fine, but not until after I've killed Derr-"

"Ana look out!"

The female pirate spun around, "Wha-" she trailed off as something hot passed across her upper arm, her sword falling from her hand. The shock of the sudden attack made her stumble back, a hand gripping a small gash on her right arm. From her position she saw someone rush forth from the smoke as another figure pushed past her from the side. The sound of two blades meeting echoed in her ears making her cringe.

Looking up she saw Derrick, the rage and fury in his eyes as Jack stood in his way, his sword being blocked by the pirate captain's. Ana scrambled to her feet in a hurry to retrieve the sword she had dropped, her right arm not completely cooperating with her movements. She heard a shuffle behind her and turned to see the two moving across the deck, Derrick trying to get around Jack and Jack blocking his path.

Ana reached her sword and stood up, turning to help Jack when she saw the captain topple over the railing into the water below and Derrick no where to be seen. She rushed to the railing, throwing her sword down in her hurry as she leaned over, looking for Jack. Her eyes traveled the empty waters with no sight of him. "Jack?!" 

---

"Jack?!"

Will rushed to the side of the ship, his hands gripping the railing as he leaned forward to peer through the smoky haze at the enemy vessel. He could make out Anamaria shadowing his actions- leaning over the side of the railing, her eyes frantically skimming the waves for Jack as she called for him. He turned his gaze downward, mirroring Ana looking for the captain when something from the other ship drew his head up.

"Anamaria, behind you!"

---

Ana's head snapped up, her dark eyes catching sight of Will across the gap, yelling at her. "Anamaria, behind you!" She spun around as a shadow leered down at her before blackness consumed her.

---

The roughness jolted her awake, her senses slowly returning. Sitting up she looked around to see the cold greeting of cell bars, the damp darkness covering her like a blanket. Her wrists were bound together with a tuft of rope, the course length rubbing her skin raw as she struggled to her feet. Crossing the small space of cell, she looked down the hold, herself being the only one occupying the brig. Her bound hands gripped a cell bar as she slid to her knees, her head against the cold metal. 

"Jack," her voice was barely a whisper, a tone only she could hear. _Please be all right. _

A loud creak drew her eyes up as she sheepishly wiped away the forming tears with a sleeve. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the steadily brightening hold, she saw a buffed figure appear before her cell, a lantern in his hand.

"So you're finally awake, pigeon."

Ana leaned back, away from the hand that reached through the bars to caress her face. "Don't call me that," she growled. "And don't touch me."

"Feisty as always, I see." Derrick mused. He set the lantern on a crate and crouched down to peer Ana in the eyes. "So sad to see you reduced to this; a pirate whore in a cell with no escape and no freedom."

Ana stared him in the eye defiantly. "I'm not a whore."

"Aren't you?" Derrick smiled. "Maybe not for the public, but Jack is another story. He pays you well I hope," he sighed. "Alas, what would your father think of you now?"

Angry, Ana lunged at the bars, her fingers grasping Derrick's shirt as she seethed, "Don't speak of my father in my presence. He was a good, kind man and one of Jack's best friends- he'd never believe anything you'd tell him."

Derrick gripped Ana's hand, making her wince as she hissed in pain. "Your father made a grave mistake allowing Jack Sparrow into your life. That pirate has corrupted you, ravished you and used you- look at where you are now, Ana. Knocked up with his whelp and alone in a cell. Mark my words, pigeon, he'll leave you here. He is a pirate. He abides by the Code- 'he who falls behind gets left behind.' Isn't that how it goes?"

Ana stared at him. "How do you know about the Code?"

There was a chuckle as Derrick twisted a finger in Ana's hair, his expression wistful. "Every pirate knows about the Code, Ana."

Pulling back, Ana watched him, her lips turning into a frown. "You…"

"Yes, I," he answered as he mockingly bowed to her. "Am a pirate. Or was, before I was sent to find you."

Ana scoffed. "Find me? And pray tell, who would send a two faced scoundrel like yourself to find me?!"

Derrick grinned as he ran a finger the length of a cell bar. He cocked his head before replying, "Who, doesn't matter. Its why, that is the real kicker."

"Tell me who!"

Leaning back on his heels Derrick gazed at her with bemusement. "Did I ever tell you, how I survived that night on Port Maria, when you left me there to die?"

"I didn't leave you there to die," Ana protested. "I saw you die, you stopped breathing! You can not blame that on me!"

"Its all the same, you left. I was fished off the shore by Flood's men, you remember Captain Flood don't you?" Derrick asked, his eyes sweeping to Ana. The look that she gave him answered his question. "Yes, of course you do. So Flood picked me up and off we went, back to merry Old England."

"You haven't got any family in England," Ana stated distantly. 

Derrick looked thoughtful. "No, no, of course I don't. But I knew of someone there that could… help me if you wish. See there in England lives an old man, a wealthy noble from his hair to his toes. This old kook had himself a son, equally wealthy as his father, but because of problems between the father and son, the son left his inheritance to his only child. This made the old man very angry. The only way the father could have this inheritance was if his son and his family were no longer living," he paused and looked at Ana, her expression unreadable.

"So, a plan he formed and a pirate he hired to take care of his son and his family. Eventually news came that the man's son had been killed, as well as his family, but there was no evidence of his grandchild being deceased. But there was someone who indeed knew of the child's whereabouts and sought the old man out," he grinned. "All I had to do was bring him his granddaughter, and I'd live in wealth until the day I died. And that's where my story ends, everyone goes away happy. Or not."

Ana stared at him, her eyes cold and filled with hatred. "Bastard. You're going to trade my life for some wealth that you can't be sure even exists!"

"Oh it exists all right," Derrick corrected. "Thack was a rich man, Ana, did you know that? He saved up all his earnings, put them in your name for when you were older. But you never got them, and now that I have you, you never will," he rubbed his chin. "I guess I could always just go through with my original plan and marry you, and then all of it would be mine. But no, that's just not fun. And besides, like your dear Captain stated earlier, you're damaged goods my dear."

Anger well inside Ana at the story as she spat on him. "You son of a bitch! You lead my father on to believe that you lov-," Ana stopped, she couldn't bring herself to say 'love', it had all been a ploy to get her father's money. "They were nothing but lies, all of it! You had Jack marooned, to keep him away from me and foiling your plans!" Something clicked inside Ana's mind. _A plan he formed and a pirate he hired to take care of his son and his family._

"You helped kill my father," she suddenly whispered.

Derrick smirked. "So you did catch on. You're very clever."

"Flood was sent by my grandfather to kill us! And for what! Money? Riches that won't last! You'd have been better off selling your soul to the devil for what you have done!" Ana screamed as she reached for him, his steps taking him out of her grasp. She turned from him, her back quivering with her sobs. "The deepest circles of hell are reserved for betrayers and mutineers, and I hope you rot there for eternity."

Derrick picked the lantern up and turned to leave, his chuckle echoing in the dark that shrouded a weeping Anamaria.

---

****

A/N: Quick notes, a BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story. I haven't updated for several days, and my next update won't be immediate like usual. Between the holidays, the company it brings and work, my free time is shorter than usual, so please bear with me and may you all have a Wonderful Thanksgiving.

-J


	13. End's Preperation

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Thirteen

---

Jack had been fished out of the sea with the help of Will and his crew, a string of curses leaving the pirate captain's mouth the moment he set foot on deck. Gibbs watched from afar, his gaze momentarily turning to watch the quickly disappearing vessel on the horizon. 

"Gibbs, weigh anchor! Unfurl the sails, full speed," Jack ordered as he spun on his heel. "We're going to England."

---

Ana raised her head at the sound of the door opening, the loud creaking from the hinges making her ears ring. She turned to the noise, her eyes dull and her actions languid as she saw the form of Derrick step into the light. She shivered despite the warmth inside the cabin walls as he took up leaning against one wall watching her.

"Soon we'll be docking and I'll be a rich man while you wither away in the cells of your grandfather's estate," Derrick eventually broke the silence.

Ana refused to look at him, her eyes instead concentrating on a nearby hourglass, the tiny sands and grains within dripping, counting away the time. Already two weeks had passed since the _Belladonna _set sail for England, Ana's worry steadily growing before dissipating away to fear. Derrick had at least been considerate enough to remove her from the dank brig to a cabin more suitable, a last ditch effort to preserve what little good health Ana had left.

What small amounts of food she was given, she was unable to keep down, a sign that was beginning to bother her. The water was stale, the food old and the living condition's absurd. If she was lucky, Derrick spared a few drops of rum, but even the once comforting liquid settled uneasily on her stomach causing her to become unsteady and sick.

She sighed, her gaunt body leaning against the far wall her arms wrapped around herself protectively. In her two weeks captivation onboard Derrick's ship, there had had been no talk or sight of the _Pearl, _a point Ana was quickly beginning to dislike. At first, her hope was hard to deter, but slowly as with each falling sand of the hourglass, Ana's hope too did fall.

She cried herself to sleep, her tear-induced rest lasting but only a few hours at the most; her slumber often riddled with nightmares causing her to wake with her screams. Yet, each time, she found herself alone. Ana had at this point, convinced herself that Jack wasn't coming for her, that perhaps maybe Derrick had been right.

Jack had given her up.

---

"How much longer before we see that haze in the horizon?"

There was a shallow grunt as a figure lifted their head toward the sky, the graying clouds looming overhead. "I'd say 'bout another three days," the person stated shifting their gaze to the darkening sky in the distance. "Given that we don't run into a storm."

Will glanced at the older sailor, a frown on his face. "Then let us hope for Jack's sake that we don't run into any storms, aye Gibbs?"

"Aye," Gibbs answered eagerly, his hands tightening on the helm. "How is Jack holdin' up?"

The young blacksmith stared in front of him. "The doctor says he should be fine in a couple of weeks. His arm isn't going to be a problem, but he's slightly worried about the burn. He can't see out of his eye clearly, only shadows, but with time his vision should return. As long as it doesn't fester, Jack will recover completely… we hope."

Gibbs nodded. "Jack is a man of many miracles, lad. He has more luck than he knows what to do with. I've seen the man brutally wounded in battle on several occasions, each wound lethal enough to kill a man, but not ole' Jack," he turned to watch the battered sails flutter in the growing wind. "If a bullet won't kill him, losing his lass sure will."

---

Ana was roughly dragged from the cabin; her frail figure struggling the entire way as Derrick directed her up the cobblestone path. The quiet town was deserted with the sinking of the sun, the day's tasks done. A gray haze lingered in the air, the passing fog leaving the feeling of mist upon the figure's face.

The cold night air made Ana shiver as she was pushed along the path, the numerous buildings and houses silent and dark. Derrick mumbled something to one of the crew and the person hurriedly ran off in a different direction. She watched until he vanished before turning her gaze back to the path in front of her, her feet shuffling across the ground.

Derrick held her arm fast, his grip making her wince as they came to a stop. Looking up, Ana beheld a dilapidated house; the roof was a few tiles short of being whole, the roofline sagging greatly. The wooden exterior was laden with holes; the once gleaming white paint now chipped in several places and the small door barely clinging to its hinges. 

Ana looked baffled to see such an atrocity set among such nicer houses along the street, the surrounding area free and clean of such run down buildings. Derrick pushed her up the small walk toward the house, a soft yellow glow slowly becoming visible through the dust of a broken window.

She was shoved through the creaking door, her feet catching on the thresh-hold causing her to fall forward, her arms shooting out to break her fall. Derrick snatched her up, his nails digging into her skin as he forced her inside, the door slamming behind him.

---

Will clung to the line he was securing as a wave crashed over the railing knocking him down. A strong hand grasped his shoulder helping him to his feet, his numb fingers deftly clutching at the nearest sturdy item to keep him upright. Shaking the water from his face, he was surprised to see Jack standing there, one of the pirate's hands grasping the blacksmith's shoulder while the other grasped the railing.

"Jack?" 

The pirate captain stood to Will's left and the younger man could see the angry burn race across Jack's face from his left brow to his cheek. Jack didn't turn as he stared at the crashing waves, his gaze steady. Will placed a hand on the pirate's shoulder to see if he got any recognition from him and Jack slowly shifted his position.

Jack watched him for a moment giving Will a good look at the burn damage, the sight making him cringe. "Jack you should be below deck resting."

"Not while my crew slaves away up here in this storm, Will Turner," Jack answered solemnly. "My crew are fine men and as much as I love the sea, I won't sacrifice a single soul to her unwillingly. Nor will I cower under her jealous wrath."

Will quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Jealous wrath, Jack?"

The pirate captain shifted uneasily once again turning his head avoiding the blacksmith's stare. "Aye," he stated calmly. "The sea is a harsh mistress lad and she is indeed jealous. Jealous that I hold another so dear, jealous that she wasn't able to claim me and I can almost bet she'll stop at nothin' to keep me from getting to England and to Ana."

"The sea doesn't live Jack," Will tried. "So how can she feel jealous?"

Jack turned then, his dark eyes peering at Will with disappointment. "Ye still have much to learn about life on the ocean, young Turner. And until ye do, I'd suggest ye not make light of what the sea is capable of. She'll do anythin' in her power to get to me," he paused as he turned to go, saying just before he vanished back into the chaos on deck, "And I'll do anythin' in mine to get to Ana."

---

****

Author's Note: This chapter was constructed over several weeks, a case of the block temporarily setting in with the holidays. This chapter may also be nominated for the 'Revision of the Month' award once things have settled down.

I've also concluded that… these stories are going no where and depending on how things go, once this story is completed, I believe I'm going to be hanging up the quill and parchment. Until then, I have possibly 1 or 2 chapters left before I finish. So let's make the best of it, _drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

-To every beginning, there is an end.

****

Review Thanks- 

Rat- Not to worry, eventually Jack gets his 2 cents worth. (Every dog has its day.)

Jackfan2- Here's to 'what next,' a wonderful couple, a great movie and a half empty bottle of rum.

Special Eddie- Covering backs is what Captain Jack Sparrow's do best. I'm thinking of allowing this one to lie with the ending it's. With this epic coming to an end, I think it best to allow the quick death on swift wings have it's cameo. But we shall see. And a very belated Happy Thanksgiving to you as well.

Kingleby- Is Jack ok? If I drank as much rum as that man and not eat half of what he does, I wouldn't be ok. (laughs) 

Cal- Sadly, I'm contemplating of allowing the Dickhead to savor his victorious moment if you catch my drift. There is more to Derrick's history than what is just revealed in this story, however, I'm letting sleeping dogs lie, and that chronicle very well may stay hidden. Some things are best left secret. 

-J


	14. Rise and Fall

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Chapter Fourteen

---

__

Some say there are answers in the stars, in the way the planets align. That strength and power and courage come from the strange phenomenon of the universe, the wide amount of space unlimited- others say the vast unknown of a deadly beauty calms in ways no man's touch can. For Anamaria, the saying was far from true…

Ana rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window watching the stars slowly appear in the dark sky, the small objects winking at her in return. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek leaving a trail. She pressed her hand onto the window pane watching it mark the dust as she drug her fingers down before finally stopping. A noise from behind jerked her back to reality and she turned to see Derrick standing there, a smirk upon his face.

"Trying to escape again?" he asked smugly.

She turned from him, hiding the anger in her eyes. She had learned quickly within the first few days of her captivity not to let her eyes show that particular emotion despite the fact that it coursed through her every vein. Derrick had his ways on incorporating fear into someone, he always had. As kids growing up, he achieved it with threatening words; the older he got, the more violent those ways became. 

There wasn't a shred of fear in Ana greater than the hatred she felt for him. She loathed everything about him; the way he watched her with hungry eyes. The way he talked, stood, and breathed. The way he smirked when he thought he'd won. The first night upon reaching England, she had made the fatal mistake of retaliating against him, her hatred for him fueling her.

Ana wasn't exactly sure of what happened between the time she passed out and finally came to, her only memory of the event being the feeling of being helpless as she was pinned to the floor and forced to swallow a vile liquid. Ana remembered waking with the awful taste of the drug still heavy on her tongue as she realized the same taste of the drug she had sampled had been present in the rum Derrick had given her on the ship.

She slid farther from the man opposite the room of her, her course hair covering the anger on her face. She had lost track of how long she had been here and she sometimes found herself wondering when it would be over. The yearning to survive was strong, but at times, Ana found herself begging to a higher power that it end quickly; that she'd be set free. But it seemed Derrick had a tight grip and wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

Ana was vaguely aware that Derrick was addressing her, his tone condescending. But she kept her back to him, her eyes trained on the now dim stars in the cloudy sky. Her mind was on escaping, on running away, finding Jack and leaving all this behind her. A thin hand traveled downward only to stop on her stomach, a thread of worry setting in. It had been days since she had sensed any movement and the concern began to creep into her mind, a frown forming on her face.

Her thought was suddenly interrupted as she felt herself snatched back, an angry yell filling her ears. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, wench!"

Ana narrowed her eyes, "Go to hell."

Derrick's fury rocketed as he backhanded her; the sting on Ana's face fueling her anger even more as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She gingerly touched her lip and grimaced. "Next time, don't talk back to me," he warned taking a seat across from her. She drew her knees under her as she stared at the floor, her tongue pressed against the small cut on the inside of her lip.

"… you'll be dealt with tomorrow and I'll finally be rid of you." Ana's head snapped up as she caught the last of Derrick's statement. "How does that sound? Come dawn, I'll be rich and free from you."

Ana growled. "You won't get away with this," she informed. "Even if you do succeed in getting rid of me, Jack will find you and you can guarantee he won't let you get away."

Derrick laughed. "Oh poor pigeon. Haven't you heard? Captain Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_ were lost in a freak storm, just miles from England's coast. They found the remains of the ship and crew just yesterday morning. So you were saying…"

The dark skinned woman raised her chin in disbelief. "I don't believe that for one minute. Jack's been through worse and the _Pearl _is a strong ship and well capable of handling anything nature throws her way."

Derrick rose to his feet, a smile on his lips. "You just keep telling yourself that, and when your neck is stretched, then perhaps you'll believe. No need to worry, pigeon, you'll be reunited with your sorry excuse for a man soon enough," he laughed as he left the room, closing the door behind.

Anger pulsed through Ana at his words- his story. She refused to believe that Jack and the crew was gone. It just couldn't be true- Jack was tougher than that, the _Pearl _was tougher than that. Ana's fingers wrapped around the nearest thing she could find as she hurled it at the door, the dirty old vase shattering on impact. She nestled her head on her arms as she cried, her tears soaking her shirt.

She cried herself to sleep that night, the last shred of hope dying with the fading stars. She didn't care any more, she couldn't. Jack hadn't come for her- it had been too long. The deceit and belief that Jack was indeed dead tumbled through her mind; if he were alive, he'd have come after her by now. She was aware that there was no movement of the child she carried, the sense that maybe it ceased to live as well. 

Ana had lost so much: her friends, her family, her husband, her lover, and their child. As dawn quickly approached, she woke, her face streaked with her tears and her heart heavy with burden. The only she had left to hope for, was a quick and painless death.

As the sun peeked in the horizon, the door to her room creaked open and she allowed herself to be led from the small house, her footsteps sluggish. Derrick walked beside her, his head held high at his victory. Ana sneered, wishing that she could wipe the smile from his face before she died. She cut her gaze out to the harbor; the sun glistening off the waters making it sparkle. Several ships were docked, their sails rippling in the gentle breeze. Her eyes searched for any sign of Jack and his ship, but her search was futile, the _Pearl _was no where to be seen.

They came to a stop, a gate blocking their path. A small bell jingled as Derrick rang it, the noise carrying up to the house. Ana picked her head up and glanced at the house; it was starched white with columns and a large porch, the house itself resting on a hill overlooking the harbor. If she had come on a nicer invitation, Ana might have even reveled at the beauty of the manor, but even with its beauty, the house posed a deadly threat.

The gate was opened from the inside by an older man- a butler Ana assumed from his looks. Derrick was ushered through as the others were told to wait, Ana among them. She sat heavily on the ground, her bound wrists resting on her knees, her chin resting on top of her hands. Her eyes remained on the harbor, the tears blinding her vision. Minutes later, Derrick re-emerged from the manor, a frown on his face.

"Don't tell me the ol' man refused t' go through wit' it?" someone asked as Derrick pushed past him.

Derrick scowled at him. "Of course not. Seems some business has come up the old loon has to tend to. We're to take her back to the house and wait there. He'll fetch her tomorrow."

"And what of our money?" another questioned.

"You'll get it upon delivery tomorrow," Derrick assured. "Now shut your traps and lets get going."

Ana was pulled to her feet, the rope rubbing her skin raw causing her to wince. Derrick was ahead of her, muttering the entire way. He ushered Ana back to her prison, leading her through the crowded streets of the small town. Halfway down the streets, shouts were heard through the town as several people parted to allow a short fellow to pass. He stumbled across the road up to Derrick where he fell to his knees, blood covering his shirt.

Derrick knelt beside him as the man collapsed, his eyes white with fear. "What happened to you, man?" Derrick asked as the man grasped for breath.

"Its Sparrow, sir," the man croaked. Ana's eyes went wide at the name as Derrick cursed. "He's here. Attacked us at the tavern, Manny is dead!"

Ana spun around, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes fell on the tattered black sails. The _Black Pearl _was in the harbor.

"You fool!" Derrick shouted as he rose to his feet and kicked the man roughly. "You led him right to us," he exclaimed. He grabbed Ana by the arm and began pulling her from the group as he ordered, "You three, comb the town. Find Sparrow and kill him! If you fail by mid-sun rise, don't bother coming back!"

He turned and stormed through the street, dragging Ana with him. She struggled, fighting to free herself. Jack had come; he was here! Ana's hope flickered at the thought of Jack being alive, at knowing that he had come after her just like he had promised. 

Derrick tightened his grip, his nails biting into Ana's dark skin as he seethed, "Stop fighting Ana, you aren't going to get away."

Ana twisted in his grip as he drug her up the small path leading to the old house, her arms quickly becoming tired from the struggle. From behind them, in the streets of the town, came several shouts accompanied by gunfire as Ana and Derrick watched with horror as a building somewhere erupted into flames. Derrick's grip loosened and Ana soon found herself pulling free, her escape short lived. He grabbed her around the waist causing her to drop to her knees, a small flare of pain shooting up her legs.

Something jabbed in the middle of her back made her freeze as she heard the sound of a pistol being cocked, the barrel aimed between her shoulders. "Get up," Derrick ordered, standing up himself.

Ana slowly rose, her small form quivering as she was pushed toward the house. She arched her neck back to peer behind them, the roughness of Derrick's walk inhibiting her to do so. She was pushed inside harshly, the smell of must once again making her gag. She was ushered through the old kitchen toward a cellar door; the pistol still aimed at her back.

"You can't win, Derrick," Ana informed. "You've lost. Let me go."

Derrick scoffed. "And let all that money slip through my fingers? Not a chance."

Ana turned to look at him. "I can tell you where you can find more money and treasure than what my grandfather promised you."

"I'm not in the mood for treasure hunts, pigeon, so save it."

"Jack has money!" Ana blurted out.

Derrick stopped and looked at her. "Not enough," he answered giving her a push.

"How do you know?" Ana protested. "You don't know how wealthy Jack is. Let me go and I," she trailed off, wondering if she should promise him anything. "I promise to make sure you get your money. Jack will pay any price you ask, just let me go."

"Sounds tempting, but see, Jack won't hang you afterward like the old loon will," Derrick suggested. "Half the satisfaction is knowing that a short drop and sudden stop awaits you come morning."

Ana frowned. "And if my grandfather is lying? What if that inheritance is no longer there? It's been years since my father died and there has been no word from me. What if it's all gone, then what will you do?"

Derrick ignored the statement as he opened cellar door, "Get down there and shut-up."

The female pirate growled in response as she suddenly twisted catching him off guard, her hands reaching for the pistol. Derrick jerked back, the movement making him lose his footing on the steps as he tumbled backward, his hand grabbing Ana's arm at the last moment, a scream piercing the silence as they both disappeared through the door.

---

Jack ran through the streets frantically, his eyes searching the numerous faces. He had seen her; he had seen Ana. She was gone before he could get to her, her and Derrick vanishing through the crowd. He had run into several hurdles along the way: mainly Derrick's goons. Along with Jack, were many of his crew, each taking on one of Derrick's until only one was left and he cowered before Jack as the pirate captain pointed his pistol to his forehead.

Scaring the information from the boy had proved easier than Jack had thought and he now fought his way through the town toward his destination and toward Ana. He rushed through the streets, his heart pounding in his throat hoping he had not been too late. Gibbs along with some others stayed in town in case Derrick tried to slip past Jack to the docks where the _Pearl had secured the Belladonna _and her crew. 

As Jack finally broke through the crowded market place, he hurried down an isolated street, dilapidated houses it's only source of scenery. As he searched for the right house, he briefly saw two shadowed figures disappear into an old house, their scuffle being taken inside.

__

Ana! Jack raced up the walk, the sound of Ana's scream fueling him. As he burst through the open door the silence was broken by the quick firing of a pistol causing Jack's heart to stop. "Anamaria!"

Jack didn't waste another minute as he descended the stairs into a dimly lit cellar, the cool air filled with the smell of must. The pirate captain slowed his descent as his gaze fell on Derrick, the man's body lying at the end of the stairs twisted in an awkward position. He stopped, one hand holding the cocked pistol, his other on the hilt of his sword.

"Jack."

The sound chilled him to the bone as he turned to see Ana lying nearby, her dark eyes staring above her. Jack hurried to her side where he knelt, his tan face covered in worry. 

Ana took a deep breath causing her to cough from the dust. "I was afraid you would get hurt or…"

Jack cut her off. "No, Ana, I'm alright. I'm fine."

Her bottom lip puckered up as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Jack. I had to, I couldn't just let him get away, please don't be mad."

Leaning close, Jack brushed the hair from her face. "I'm not, Ana. I'm not. I'm just thankful that you're still alive and everythin' is over, we can go home now."

Ana gave him a small smile as she shifted, her hand pulling at the edge of her black jacket. Jack's face fell as he peered down at her, her once white shirt stained red.

"Oh god, Ana, you're bleedin'," Jack whispered as he pressed his hand to her side over the wound. She flinched at the touch, as she blinked back the tears. 

"I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Don't be. I'll get ye out of here and find a doctor and everythin' will be fine, you'll see. Just hang on Ana, you'll be alright."

Ana's pale lips turned up in a smile as she weakly squeezed Jack's hand. "I will be, soon enough. Remember all the fun we've had, Jack? All our moments."

"Don't talk like that," Jack soothed, his fingers trembling. 

The tears fell from Ana's eyes as she whispered, "It took us so long to get it right."

Jack opened his mouth to hush her when another voice drew his attention. "But it's a shame it was so wrong, huh pigeon?"

Derrick sat up, a pistol in one hand, the other hand holding his leg, its angle clearly showing its broken state. His dark eyes peered across the room at Jack, a smile on his lips as he saw Ana's battered body lying close by. "I told you Sparrow, you wouldn't win. Now you get to die just like your whore. You'd like that, huh?"

Jack's face contorted in anger, his hand gripping the pistol tightly. "Put it down Derrick and I might consider killing you quickly."

Derrick laughed and waved the pistol a bit. "Are you gonna shoot me, Sparrow? If your aim is as bad as your taste in women, I have nothing to worry about."

"Shut up," Jack growled.

"Your wench is dead, Sparrow. I killed her," Derrick boasted. "Even without the money, I enjoyed watching her die. I enjoyed taking from you what mattered most."

"I said shut the hell up!" Jack roared, his fingers cocking his pistol once more. 

Derrick tilted his head. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die now, Sparrow. To think of it- a Sparrow and a pigeon going down together, how romantic. Love, what do you fools know! A pirate and a whore- who'd have thou-" Derrick's voice trailed off, the sound of Jack's pistol echoing off the bare walls.

Jack saw Derrick's body jerk and strike the wall, a small hole in his chest quickly staining his shirt with blood. Jack dropped the pistol and turned back to Ana as he gathered her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open as pain flashed across her face.

"Just hold on Ana," he urged. "Don't ye give up on me now, do ye hear? Remember, ye promised that ye wouldn't leave me and I won't let ye go. You're gonna pull through, just hang on."

Ana meekly smiled up at him, "Jack… I can't-"

"Hush now," Jack reassured. "We'll get ye out of here, back to the _Pearl _and get ye all fixed up. Just hold on a little bit longer, love."

He felt her body shudder beneath his, her fingers digging into the sleeves of his shirt. "Don't, Ana, no, hold on. I love ye too damn much to let ye go now! Do ye hear me? Ana? Ana!"

Jack held her closer, listening to her shallow gasps as she struggled to breathe. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as Ana's body relaxed and soon the only sound Jack could hear was the beating of his own heart.

---

****

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter of 'Damned to the Depths,' and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, there is a _but _to this ending. Depending on how well you all enjoyed this story and how the reviews go for it (and if you want it) I do have an alternate ending to this story in Epilogue form. Also, should you want, I have an insert (a one shot) of the time between this chapter and the Epilogue, but in order to get it, you must request it through your review. And I'll see what I can do, savvy?

It's been fun… but I gotta run! 

****

Review Thanks- Special Thanks to the following:

Special Eddie  
Soda Machine  
Jackfan2

Rat

Cal

You guys are the best and you constant reviews and enjoyment kept this story alive even when it was dead- Thanks so Much! 

-J


	15. In The End

****

Disclaimer: Each story we go through this, and each time we all agree that none of us, whosoever we may be or claim or think we are, own the legal rights to this movie theme, the characters, the ocean, the rum or the chicken dressed in a man suit. Thank You.

****

Damned to the Depths 

__

-Epilogue

---

The sun flickered in between the clouds, its rays winking against the blue backdrop of the sky. The usually crystal waters were unnaturally gray and calm; not a single wave crashed against the sleek black hull as it sped across the ocean. 

Jack leaned against the bow railing allowing the bitter wind to caress his face. His hair whipped about in the breeze, the many trinkets clinking together. In his hands, between his right thumb and forefinger, rested a small silver band. He twisted it around and then back, watching it, admiring it. It was simple, plain. But it held more meaning than it is worth, more meaning to the person who wore it.

It was Ana's, the one he had given her a year ago. The one she had worn so proudly. The one she had left behind. Jack frowned as he rubbed a finger over the cool metal, his brow creasing with a sigh. His mind filtered out thoughts as he remembered giving it to her; he remembered the way her eyes lit up, her smile, and the taste of her tears. 

And then he remembered her leaving. He had pushed her away and she had left, the small silver band the only object to remind him of what had been. Just like any couple, they had their ups and downs, but each one was cherished and remembered fondly. Some were even laughed at. But now even her laughter had abandoned him, the silence unbearable. 

They had set sail from England nearly two months ago, the memories still fresh in Jack's mind. They had looted the _Belladonna_ before scuttling it and allowing it to sink to the bottom of the sea, the presence of victory heavily amiss. The _Pearl _caught the first wind out, the crew went back to being, well, the crew and Will returned to Elizabeth in Port Royal.

Jack shook his head as he tried to focus on the good things, the warm memories. Several thoughts came flooding back to him all at once, the remembrance of them bringing a smile to his face that seemed to break the gloom around him.

From the corner of his eye Jack saw a figure move on the other side of the deck and he looked up, a tiny hint of the smile still on his face. His brown eyes came face to face with a pair of green, the mischief twinkling brightly. The young figure tipped his head in greeting before setting to unfurling a sail, his brown hair being tousled by the wind.

The pirate captain tilted his head and watched as the youngest member of his crew finished the task ahead of him. The lad, barely older than fifteen, had a good head on his shoulder and a loyalty stronger than any Jack had ever seen. He was well mannered, had a good sense of humor and wasn't easily distracted. _And, _Jack thought, _he ties one hell of a knot. _

Jack chuckled as the boy tripped over a rope and fell on his butt, a frown settling over the lad's face. He looked up at the captain's laughter and smiled before picking himself up. He sidled up to Jack, a grin on his young face as he watched the horizon.

"Well Miles," Jack started. "Is it everythin' ye thought it would be?"

Miles took some time as he considered this before turning his gaze to Jack, his green eyes full of excitement. "Aye, captain, it is and so much more."

Jack nodded at the answer. "Good, 'cause from now on, you're a pirate lad. The sea is your home now, take care of her, and she'll do the same for ye."

"Of course sir," Miles beamed. "May I implore as to where we are going captain?"

The pirate captain shrugged. "Wherever the winds takes us my boy, wherever the wind takes us."

Miles studied him before nodding. "Sounds exciting," he stated. 

"Aye, that it is," Jack offered. He looked over his shoulder checking the deck. "Where is your father?"

"Down below I believe," Miles replied. "Do you wish for me to fetch him?"

Jack smiled. "No lad, why don't ye run along now. How 'bout checkin' with Gibbs on our coordinates, savvy?"

Miles saluted with a grin, "Savvy," he answered before turning and running up the deck.

__

Good kid, Jack mused. _Looks just like his father. _Miles and his father, Gilbert, had been taken aboard right before the _Pearl _left England; Jack gathered he could use a couple more hands. That and he owed Gilbert more than he would ever be able to repay. He turned back to watch the small waves beginning to break as he remembered the night he met the father and son. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as a pair of arms slid around his waist, an added weight being applied to his back. Jack smiled as he turned around, his own arms hugging the person tightly. "Why aren't ye in bed restin'?"

The person shifted slightly in his arms before asking, "Why are you pestering me?"

"'Cause it's my duty to pester ye," Jack quipped. "And protect ye."

The person laughed. "Protect me? From what? The seagulls?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ye know ye shouldn't be up here. If Gill sees ye, he'll blow a gasket."

"Then let him. I don't care."

The pirate captain hugged them tighter to his chest, his chin resting on top of their head. A shiver ran down his spine as he sighed, his arms clutching the person tightly.

"Jack, what's the matter?"

He pulled back and looked down, peering into deep brown eyes. He lifted a hand and pushed a strand of black hair back behind the person's ear. "Nothin' love, nothin'."

There was a shake of their head as they sighed. "No, something is bothering you. What is it? You can tell me, Jack."

Jack looked at her. Even after months, she still looked so frail, so thin. Her brown eyes had their sparkle back and her smile once again was present on her face. He traced her cheekbone with a finger, running it down her neck. "I was just thinkin' is all," he told her with a nod.

She gazed up at him, her eyes searching his before accepting the answer and stepping back into his embrace. "What were you thinking about?"

"About you, about us," Jack murmured. "And, I think this belongs to ye."

He took her hand in his before slipping the silver band back onto her finger. A single tear slid down her cheek and he leaned down to kiss it away as he pulled her to him. He murmured something in her ear bringing a smile to her lips as she pulled his face to hers as she whispered, "I love you too, Jack Sparrow."

Jack held her, content to have Anamaria back in his arms again. He shifted allowing her body to lean into his, her back against his chest as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. It was easier holding her this way, he surmised thoughtfully after several attempts to hold her another way. But every time he did, something came between them.

He rolled his eyes at the thought as he dropped his gaze to peer at the _something. _A hand lazily trailed down her arm and passed over her stomach, his fingers stopping to tap her midsection. "So what are ye gonna name the bugger?"

Ana looked over her shoulder at him. "Jack, look at me," she pleaded. She studied his face before frowning and pulling away. "I should have known."

Jack gently took her arm holding her back. "Known what?"

"That you don't want this child. You never did," she told him.

"Now Ana, that's not fair," he protested. "Nor is it true. Its just-" he trailed off, confusion on his face.

Ana watched him. "Just what, Jack? Just too much responsibility? Just too much holding you down? What? What is it?"

Something crossed Jack's face making him pucker his brow. "I just don't think I'd make a good father," he explained. "Look at me. I'm a pirate, Ana! I don't know the first thing about bein' a dad."

There was a moment of silence before Ana stepped toward him, one hand resting on his arm. "Jack, no one does. It comes with the years your child grows," she assured. "I don't know how to be a mother, but I'm going to try," she wrapped her fingers around his. "Jack, I can't do it all by myself."

"And ye won't have to, Ana," Jack suddenly ensured. "I'm not leaving, not you or our child. I may be a pirate… but I am a responsible one. I'll be here, with ye, every step of the way. I swear it on pain of death," he added, his lips capturing hers. "And, I promise to be a good father."

Ana chuckled as she rested her head against his chest. "I know Jack. I know."

"So back to square one," Jack said breaking the silence. "What are ye gonna name the lil' bugger?'

Shrugging, Ana smiled at him. "I guess it depends on if it's a boy or girl."

Jack laughed as he fiddled with Ana's hair. "Aye, we'll name it when it comes time, savvy?" he suggested with amusement. After all, they only had to wait another four months. "So long as it's not Jack Jr."

Ana quirked an eyebrow at this as she looked up at him. "And why not?"

The pirate captain pulled her back to him, an arm around her shoulder as his other arm swept out over the ocean; his domain. "'Cause love," he started. "There will always be just _one _Captain Jack Sparrow."

---

****

Author's Notes: Ok, ok! There was the other ending to this. In Epilogue form of course. And it does take place two months down the road. The one shot insert will happen directly after the end of chapter 13. It picks up where 13 leaves off and goes from there, up to the time the _Pearl _leaves England, and then the Epilogue takes place. Ok, got it? You all aren't confused yet, aye? 

Anyway… it was a real joy writing this as well as the other stories before it. And I will, for those of you who stuck with me, write the one shot insert, and possibly a follow up- but that's in planning. Just keep your fingers crossed; you never know what's going to come next. 

****

Tip of the Day- If you are lucky enough to own the soundtrack to 'Tuck Everlasting', it makes wonderful background music for this chapter as well. 

****

Review Thanks- 

__

Jackfan2- You've given me so much inspiration since the very beginning and I thank you, though saying the word doesn't express how heartfelt your help has really been. (hugs) Your time for mine- promise.

__

SavvyJackSparrow- Thanks for your kind words and encouragement. 

__

Rat- The world in itself is fictional and what you make of it, also causes for an interesting adventure through life. You are a fantastic writer on a level all your own, and still as from the first review to the last, I am honored to have my stuff read by you. (Hey, cool, that kind of rhymes.) And I too look forward to reading and enjoying your future writings.

__

Ing- Hi! And thank you! And its cool, I myself sometimes stumble on stories late and at their end, but to me it was worth the time- better late than never. Or I read the story, follow up on it, and not review till the last chapter. (hides) But its all the same, thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed it.

__

Cal- You too have been with me since day one- and you are a very avid reader from what I can gather. You enjoy anything and everything, that not only myself, but as well as others post, and from my stand point of view, it means a great deal to us all. I love reading your reviews and your opinions and would be thrilled to get to know you better. ^_^ Again, I thank you, you've done so much to keep me going.

__

Special Eddie- And lastly, another faithful reader/reviewer/friend. No, I'm not a cruel person, yes you are a logical one, no need to panic, see. I admire Ana's character (and person) too much to kill her off. But the ending of 13, well, it was a fascination ever since I saw the movie 'Snipes.' It also had Zoë Saldana in it, and the way chapter 13 ended, was the same way that movie ended, except in the movie, she really does die. (sniff) Thanks for your support and friendliness and I can't wait to be able to read stories of your own! Good Luck! And hey… for your support, a gift. Look for it in your inbox, if you've not found it yet. ^_~

-J


End file.
